Queens Guard
by Lillianpeace
Summary: This is the prequel to Her Champion. This is Commander Gideon's story and love and loss. Coming to terms with changing feelings as he aides Queen Lenore in her quest to rid the humans of the Dark Price. Toss in Adam son of Frankenstein, we know how his story ends but how did it begin?
1. Death

**Here is a new story, it is a prequal to Her Champion. Own nothing and no money will be made from writing…. **

My tone was filled with my deep pain, the sorrow that was washed over our nation of Gargoyles. My tone was rich and deep as I stood looking over the balcony with our Great Queen Lenore, "There was kindness in his smile, a gentleness. It was the smile of one who laughed with ease and saw the person under the behavior, a soul-connector. He was the kind of person who lived how he believed people should as if he were sunshine that only radiated from the best aspects of those he met, their flaws entirely invisible to his gaze. He was a calm sea, dancing birdsong and the new buds of spring. Yet, most of all, he was my friend. He was our King he will be missed daily," it hurt, I blamed myself.

But for now, I lead Queen Lenore to her room, the small hand of Princess Shaylee nestled in mine. Her eyes so vivid at this moment, her little face filled with anguish. I sighed, "Come, Princess," my body leaning down to grasp her own, soon enough she was nestled into me sobbing. She was five and understood very well what transpired, her father her favorite man had been killed by the Dark Prince.

Queen Lenore walked beside me, her hand in her daughters as I carried the nearly slumbering girl. Her room was grand as it should be, I just set Princess Shaylee on the bed before taking my place facing the Queen.

"My old friend, I ask…" she paused.

It only lasted another minute as she dabbed at her eyes under the black lace. She corrected, "I beg of you to stay, I still need you as much as my dear husband has. You're now Leader of all our great forces and Head of the Queens Guard if you choose to stay," I wanted to run from here, leave the reminders of my failure.

I stood trying to not let her see the internal debate or my eyes on the small sleeping form of the Princess. Her father asked me to stay and care for Lenore and Shaylee, he said he knew I was destined to be here. "My Queen, I should return to Perth. I failed. I stayed here to protect you while our little troublemaker was ill and it led to his death. I know if I had been there he would have been here with his family, I could have had his back and him mine. Together he and I were unstoppable, I do not want to fail you too," she stood moving to me, her slender arms moved to hug me.

She sobbed, "Please, he was your best friend and the love of my life, but we all make these random choices that may lead us home to our father Michael. You never fail, you stayed and protected his family and there is no greater success. Please for us, for my daughter stay and take on these roles," her voice pleading and in truth deep down something was holding me here still. It was not the stunning Queen, even at the Ball she never even caught my eye, but my best friend, my brother in so many ways was so smitten at first glance.

I bowed before getting on a single knee, "I will stay my Queen until you send me away," this was all she needed to hear, my agreement.

I moved taking Princess Shaylee while the Queen fell into a fit filled sleep, the corridors are so cold, not even the flames bring warmth into this Holy Place. I just moved on heading to her private chambers, my heart hurts not only for our Queen but for this sleeping beast. Her father was so involved with her training, letting her be whatever she wished. I glance at Barachel and Levi, "After I place our Princess in her chambers, meet in the red room," they bowed low and moved towards the conference room.

I see Gale, an old friend. "Please get Keziah and Ophir, and whoever is on duty tonight to guard Princess Shaylee," my words barked like a command but my friend knew better, right now we fall in line with the Queen our King never ruled he was a person who was aimed at giving loving support to our great Queen.

I only watched her sleeping for a moment before marching out seeing Helena along with Princess's Shaylee's guard, Keziah, and Ophir. "Guard her, Keziah she needs her night silks placed on. The little beast cried herself into slumber. After please meet me in the red room we have much to discuss," every word sounded harsh but right now we all feel this loss of life, we prayed to Michael the Queen was able to overcome this loss.

What I once treasured is now a memory, a shadow lingering in the depths of my mind. It's a strange thing to lose something which you once had, like a limb torn from your body without the chance to save it. The door that was once open and welcoming was locked and disinviting. He was gone, but now I had to do right by him and protect his Queen and child until Michael called me home.

I stand to look at the four warriors they each stared back at me, "Queen Lenore, she asked me to stay and in the end, I have agreed to do as she asked of me. As of an hour ago, I am now Commander of the Queen's forces and Commander of the Queens Guard. Keziah and Ophir, I hope you will stay on as the diligent guards of our little Princess. Barachel and Levi you will be with me as the remaining two Queens guards," each word said with precision looking each in the eye willing them mentally do be what I have asked of them.

Barachel and Levi, of course, agreed with this great honor, Keziah glared at me, "As if we would say no, her father thought us worthy of guarding her and it has been our honor," like that everything was going to be okay, in time I prayed Queen Lenore was able to recover from this loss.

I lay down, my eyes staring at the chamber ceiling, my room was warm but when I close my eyes sleep does not come so easy. He was gone, he had been in my life since our birth and now nothing. I let out an angry bellow. "DAMN YOU, THEO. YOU LEFT HER ALONE," I was so angry my hands were shaking but it hit me, I was not speaking of him leaving his poor broken Queen behind it was the little demon, Princess Shaylee. He left her alone, left her to mourn him in her own painful way.

Finally, my eyes close.

I was drained, the night was falling as I sit in the red room alone going over battle plans. They attack and we drive them off, but we need more and more plans to keep the ignorant and un-advanced humans from dying out. It had been seven months since Theo was taken, Queen Lenore was faring very well now and we knew it was due to her little Angel, Princess Shaylee.

My eyes dropped a few times, until nothing.

A nudge to my ribs makes me jerk awake to see the Princesses smiling face. How long was I out? I hope it wasn't long. "I had to wake you up because you weren't listening." She pokes my side. How would she know that If I don't even say anything? I guess my eyes being closed sort of gave me away. "Now I have to tell you everything again." She sat herself even closer to me and began speaking.

Keziah, wherever you are, please come soon.

Her face was animated, "I escaped Keziah while Ophir was running my bath," she was missing her front teeth in all our glory lost our infant teeth to have them replaced by stronger Gargoyle adult teeth. But there she was smiling her little tongue poking through the hole, something about the little demon had me. I took stock of her clothes, she was in her robe her small feet bare as I picked her up, so they didn't touch the cold stone floor.

I sighed, "Princess, you must act like a proper Gargoyle. We do not try and escape our bath time and never run these corridors in only a robe. You little demon will be the very death of Keziah and myself," trying not to smile at her toothless grin but the heavy footfalls of her guard are heard. Keziah looked panicked her raven hair falling around her slender face.

"You child, must you vanish."

I offered her the wiggling girl, "She found me in the red room, wanted to alert me she escaped bath time," I knew and so did the Queen how much of a handful her little angel really was, the girl would vanish and as far as we knew her powers wouldn't kick in for some time. Her father's mother was a witch and he never gained powers but Shaylee would, she is the first Gargoyle witch hybrid, she will be powerful when she stops aging.

Time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain.


	2. Demon Princess

**1785 A.D.**

I gaze at the old woman before me. At her age, she should have one foot in the grave. Her gait should be wonky with arthritic joints and eyesight failing faster than my school grades. Was it not for the lines in her face I'd think her sixty at the most given her sharp mind and easy motion, but they are so deep? Theo's mother arrived late last night for a small visit with the Queen and to once again see her Granddaughter, she smiles at me. "Dear Gideon, I see the pain you hide. I am sorry but he is at peace knowing you stayed for the Queen," but her tone changed at the end, her brow rose.

I stood tall, she was creepy even when I was growing but she was my own mother's dear friend. "Thea, as I told my mother, I am fine. It never mattered why I've stayed just that I have. Why have you come, as far as it was told to me my little Princess was not to know of her being a witch?" my brow raised at her, challenging her to lie to me. Her eyes glowed with power but like always I stand my ground giving it as good as I got. My pride was worn on my sleeve, and any sort of blow to it could crush me in any moment of weakness.

I gave Queen Lenore a bow once she walked into the room with Princess Shaylee, "I am only here for moments right now Demons are taking over and my people need me so it will be after she stops aging that I will once again be graced with her beauty. It best she is kept hidden for the time so that she might grow," I planned on her growing and becoming the next Queen, she was the daughter of my friends.

But Thea gave me a stern look, "We will be watching my young Commander, we foresee the future and know what is to come. You play a great role, but it is our little Princess who will finally stop the war," she leaves us with that warning.

Queen Lenore smiled down at the girl who was playing with a figurine, none the wiser for our conversation. "Here Keziah seems I was right having you stay, you see this now my friend," she was beaming.

"Of course, I never questioned your wisdom, my Queen. Seems I will play a role in ending the war, but my worry is Princess Shaylee. She is the reason the war stops, drastic things will happen in the future," it made her look at Keziah who was ready to leave to take Shaylee to train, we start young because they take time to grow.

She sits in front of me, "I knew my Angel was meant for greater things, now this is confirmation. Somehow you play into this war ending, you belong here with us. When I go home to Michael and Theo, you will protect her in this I have great faith. She is my world and her safe is all I desire," the way she spoke was with such conviction, love was so powerful.

"I will protect Princess Shaylee until I ascend and even after," I promised as she held my hands in hers, I knew she wanted me to marry another Gargoyle to finally be happy.

I walked the halls after another session with Gale, he was as vigorous as myself. My body was on fire as the feast was close, I had to bathe and dress since I walked to my room in just my pants. Out the corner of my eye to my left, a small Amethyst Gargoyle trying to fly, but she bounced right off the wall taking fallen sashes with her. My heart raced as I raced to her side, now she was human looking her long blonde hair a mess as her knees bleed onto the stone floor.

I just sit next to her picking her up while she cried, "Princess, six is much too young to fly you don't have the coordination yet. Did you not see the wall?"

She cried harder, "I tried…tried hard," I just stood with her cradling her to me until her sobs eased off, she hiccups her eyes are glowing making her amethyst eyes look to be melting.

I gave her another look, "Princess, you will get lessons when you turn seven not till then. Now look at you, bleeding, hair a mess, and torn dress right before our evening feast," I chided her, trying to get her to understand me, she was so strong-willed and hardheaded.

She smiled up at me, "Keziah said Helena is going to marry you, is it true are you marrying Helena?" her face was a mask now, she was never one for personal questions and must have overheard this rumor.

I gave her a look as I located Ophir who was talking to the Queen, "No, demon. I am not," she beamed even harder. "I found this Princess trying to fly, she bounced off a wall. She will need new silks on, and her knees cleaned, where is Keziah or yourself, Ophir. Why was she not being watched?" I growled, she was our future and they were not watching her well enough.

Queen Lenore gave her daughter a look before taking her from me, "I need words with them, she was taking her mid-day nap. Keziah, she left for the night to tend to a matter in Istanbul. Helena should have caught her before she was able to escape,"

I looked to the left seeing Helena running up, her face flushed. "You have lost the honor of watching our beloved Princess, this is not acceptable. She was hurt on your watch, Helena. Ophir have Niraj start to watch Princess Shaylee, she is a mother as well and her daughter Kylie is but one and the last child born to us. She should be able to manage to rein in the Princess," I might have overstepped, but the Queen never contradicted me in any way.

Helena snapped out, "I am so sorry she can escape us all, she just poof vanishes in purple smoke. She doesn't even listen to you but yet you treat her like she is a tiny adult, she is a child and is acting as such. Willa will tell you all how hard Gideon was to raise," Ophir and the Queen watching us bicker.

I gave her a look that had her backing into the wall, "You failed in guarding her, not even I have managed that. You may take your leave," being too crude was not meant and later I would give her a better more suited job for her immense skill.

"And whoever has spread this lie, that I am to marry, Helena better not let me find out it was them,"

Queen Lenore smiled, "Commander, you should marry. You're not getting any younger," she was right, but none carried my heart, but she leaves Ophir and myself watching her depart with the Princess.

I just groan, "Woman,"

Ophir's booming laugh reminded me he was still standing beside me. "I agree with you my friend, but we could never live without them, one day you will learn but first you must be open to a woman carrying your heart,"

Smiling he leaves me to get to my room, the bathe was not in the cards as time passed. I just clothed myself before hurrying to my post to escort the Queen. She was great company as I placed my hand on the small of her back, her crystal eyes locked on her daughter who was now holding Kylie who was giggling which in turn made Shaylee giggle. But for now, Niraj had her under control. In the dining hall, the air is more delicious than any flavor. Somehow the aroma captures everything good in there: the roasted chicken, the various cakes, the Danish pastries. The blend is perfection, but as a mixture of flavors they would be terrible- "chicken-cake-pastry", I don't think so somehow.

My hands gentle as I helped the Queen to sit at her throne, Niraj placed the Princess into her throne right next to her mother who started to plate the young foolish girls' food. "May I have some cake, please," her eyes brimming with emotion, so wide and innocent looking.

Queen Lenore was wise, strong, and a great ruler because she was firm in her decisions and firm in beliefs but with this tiny demon, she was goo. "Yes, my angel you may," placing a small square of white iced cake on the girl's plate. But soon her real training would start, her rate of growth was already increasing as well. By 1795 she would stop aging and be ready to walk to her destiny, her mother was worried to much pressure would be placed on Shaylee's shoulders. But this is what Michael created us for, he blessed us with this little demon Princess and it might pain us but she will bring the end of the war.

I eat and watch for anything, my goblet to my lips tasting the red wine when I feel her staring at me, it was like I always knew when she was watching my every move. Amethyst eyes bore into me, her food done even the cake. "Princess, NO!" I called out but an evil little smile crept onto her face as she vanished in a small puff of purple smoke.

I ran through the list of places she could be in my mind, checking off the ones we had already searched. As I gazed around the hall, Queen Lenore was going to ask Thea to tie her powers until she stopped aging, right now Shaylee was so young and being able to vanish at will was costing us time. It was never the demons fault, she was young and not experienced yet. But with one wrong vanishment, she could land in the wrong hands, the Dark Prince would mold her into something evil.

I rushed by my chamber door, but something forced me to stop. It nagged like Helena for me to open the door, I did open my door not even I find myself above these signs.

There she was in the middle of the floor with the long box opened at her feet, the wrapping covered the floor as she held the blade. I had it made just for her but she was too young for such a weapon, I moved towards her. "This is mine, see my name," she smiled like she had not done a thing wrong, she was giving me gray hair and a death wish.

I sighed running my hands over my face, "Princess, I had this made for you. But right now you do not deserve such a gift. Only big Gargoyles have a weapon, you are still childish. Now hand it to me," my larger handout.

She snarled at me, her eyes glowing. "It is mine, see my name. You got me a gift," sniffling now her eyes filling with tears, I am much too hard on her. "I can be a better girl, I will stop vanishing I swear on Michael. I want to be like my mommy," I saw how she handled the blade, she was small and would always be, so it was small like her but she handled it with such precision and care.

I give, "I will make an agreement with you, Princess. I will allow you to keep your gift if you keep your word to act better and stop vanishing. But if it is scary, if hurt or need your mother, Keziah or even me vanish to us. All you do is think of us and vanish, okay," I tried to soften my tone as she gave me a level look, her father did the very same at times.

"I agree," her small tinkling voice echoed around the room.

Naul, he was scum to me as he stood to confront me. I smirk, "I am the servant of the Michael, the master of the strong and the enemy of the evil. Choose where you stand carefully because I always win; it is what champions do. So, ask for help, follow or run... the choice is yours,"

I would kill him one day, that was a fact.


	3. Goodbye

**I own nothing… **

I watched the humans from afar, I never understood why we protect them. They seek to destroy and concur as we lay witness to, but Michael created us to uphold and protect them from the demons, but I can't see the difference between them. They travel to pillage and kill the ones here before them only to take their land, their way of life.

Gale watches next to me, "In time they will grow, for now, we protect," I had no faith these creatures would grow and evolve into something worth protecting. I fly into the night, I knew our Queen was making plans to relocate once the Holy place was built in America for now, we reside here in France.

We were silhouettes against the orange-kissed heavens. Only an hour ago we would have been pale against a blue sky, but the twilight was advancing and soon they would be lost in blackness. The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the nighttime. The air-cooled and the crickets sang.

We crossed into the Ocean, leaving land behind for now. The Ocean was a vast mystery, with its unimaginable depth the deep blue sea was god's great creation. Of wondrous sea creatures and the raging, rough water that is so Blue, amazing beyond beautiful one might say tranquil.

The hour is growing late as we arrived, Gargoyles in their form stand watch as some are in slumber. Gale leaves to write his report and me to my chambers where I would write mine for Queen Lenore, only tomorrow would we hold consul. I see Rita she stood at the door of Princess Shaylee guarding the beast while she slumbered.

I ask, "How was Princess Shaylee, today?"

"The Princess was ill, she still did her training as in her eyes it is her duty to learn. But Queen Lenore just retired to her chambers, the healers have her fever down for now. But we worry our little Princess has been ill yet again," she opened the door and there she was sleeping her face so pale.

"I will go and talk to the Queen in the morning she also needs to sleep. Please alert us if she wakes or the healers come,"

She might be trouble in a small bundle, but she was our only hope to end this war. Our Princess even if she was not a factor in this war, she was going to rule us all and deep down I know she will be ten times the Queen her great mother already is.

The Holy castle walls are the strongest thing for miles around, yet when any looks carefully they notice the stones. It is built of stones of varying sizes and shapes, each one unique. From a distance it is uniform grey, from up close it is a mosaic of humble rocks, each of them nobody would think anything of where they lose by the roadside. But together they are a castle, the crown of the landscape and protector of ancient people. I walked to the entrance hall seeing the familiar sight of my family.

My mother and father stood together, he was going to hand his right to rule to Brice as I have refused to return to Perth. My father stood tall about a good foot taller than me mum, my brother was not as tall as myself. I smiled at them, "Welcome to this Holy place, please follow me to Queen Lenore," my tone happy it was always nice to see my family one these short visits.

My father clapped my back in a hug, my mother gushed and Brice he acted as if I was non-existent. Together we walked heading towards the grand hall where Queen Lenore was waiting for our arrival.

The candles flickered as we passed, the sashes of our fallen brothers and sisters hung with great care, a show of the sacrifice they paid. The sunlight shone through the oval window, lying on the tiled floor like sweet honey when we entered. Queen Lenore stood with Barachel and Levi behind her. I noticed the second smaller throne next to her, this was new but the Amethyst color was a giveaway.

"Please sit," she waved her hands with grace at the remaining chairs, I took my position at her side. She continued, "Jai, I am not in agreement with the change of rule. However, in a few years when Brice is ready may it take place. He has not stopped aging, yes, he will in the next two years and then and only then might it happen. You're a great ruler and still in your prime my old friend," she was very wise indeed and I was in full agreement with her decision.

My brother looked very angry but his face changed into a mask, my father spoke. "I agree my Queen, we came to see if our Gideon might like to rule over the Gargoyles of Perth," my anger hitched a few notches.

I moved forward as they Queen herself looked shocked, I was supposed to rule and I left them to stay here with the Queen and it was always my honor. "That is now up to him," but her voice broke.

Right than little vivid purple eyes peeked from the table, the beast had been under the table the entire time. Now her blonde hair is seen as she climbs onto her throne, her eyes watching everyone. Her voice like a feather on the wind, "No, Commander Gideon has a new duty. A high honor it is to guard our Queen, do you feel your son is not fit to guard her?" we all looked at the little beast, she was learning and paying attention to every word we ever said.

Father spoke, "It is a great honor, Princess. But I am ready to hand my rule down,"

She spoke right after, "You lost your passion for it, maybe you should travel for a while and remember why you loved it so. Michael makes no mistakes and…" her face scrunched up before she continued. "Commander can return home for three months while you go on missions to remind you of why you were chosen to rule. My mother said that Ireland is infected,"

I corrected, "Infested, Princess,"

She amended, "Infested, you will go with some of your clan and aid them. You have three months and tonight before my slumber I will pray to our father Michael you get your fire back," her voice so filled with conviction even when it was childlike.

Brice stood, "I agree with our Princess, her words gave me a spark. I will take my training more seriously and be the ruler my father has always been, I need time to learn and be worthy enough for your grace to allow the change of rule," something was amiss here, I knew he wanted the warrior life. I watched as our parents gushed and the Queen smiled.

"Such a wise son, three years and I think I would allow Brice to rule. Commander three months and then return home to us," she took the demon's advice when I would not have wanted to leave. But maybe this is what my father needed to be reminded of what we all fight for and what ruling means.

Like that, I was leaving, but seeing Brice watching the little Princess gave me one fear. Fear, that he wanted to rule to court her our mother instilled it in us to marry the Queen or Princess, I failed her in this as I was not in love with Lenore, Theo was. With any power I held, Princess Shaylee would not wed my brother he was greedy and not worth her.

"Keziah, report anything to me. Nothing is too small," her dark eyes bore into mine and with a nod, she carried Shaylee away.

I watched the purple eyes that held tears, I called. "I will be back, I promise. I will never leave you. Maybe I will bring another gift if I hear a word you have behaved," but she still looked upset, maybe she felt her mother was in danger without me here, and maybe she was right.

This once I leave with my family.


	4. Away

_**Princess Shaylee's view…**_

I was not a bad Gargoyle, I was learning and growing every day. But I do not think Helena likes me very much. She no longer guards me, she has the duties of a warrior, but I like Niraj and her little girl much better. I sit with Keziah her face pulled into a smile while Ophir moved my body into the right position. "Yes perfect, now show us. Our time has run out for physical training next we will do sessions of history," I liked learning but disliked training in the sun, it made me sweaty.

I was fast and small, Keziah said that was very good because I looked so innocent demons would think I was harmless and that would be their mistake, but I wasn't so very sure about that.

I sit in the plush chair watching my guards gather parchment and Quill for our next lesson. I asked, "When were we created?" knowing my voice was so soft.

Ophir ruffled my hair, "Good question, Princess. Our people were created by our father the Archangel Michael, in all his wisdom he created us to protect the humans who roamed this earth. Our race was created before Jesus was crucified, we have roamed protecting what humans walked this earth," his voice was rough and was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than the hard body would suggest.

Keziah took over, "It is our duty to rid the world of the demons taking home here, it is hard, but we will always be here to protect. Your duty is to our people as well, you will rule and protect. But my little Princess always follow your heart and what you feel in it is right, even if you go against your Queen and in time your husband. Because we know you are meant for great things," her tone sweet but venomous, like cakes sprinkled with poison.

I always find myself in trouble and here I stand looking up at Helena, her gray eyes boring into mine. "Princess Shaylee, are you making trouble?" she was kind, she takes a seat on the cold stone floor to look me in the eyes better. She was the only one to do so, I scuffed the silk slippers on the floor.

I offered, "Trying not to, Commander Gideon gets angry at me and yells when I do,"

Scooping me up, "He yells at all, he is much too hard on you our dear Commander needs to see you are but a growing child. Come, let us have some fun," my face cracked into a beaming smile as she flew out the window heading into the large courtyard. "I want you to think about this place, you know it do you not?" she asked setting me into the grass.

I spun looking at my home, I knew it. "I do,"

"Then why did you bounce off a wall?" she asked me on her knees. I thought about it, 'I got scared because Commander Gideon was walking and saw me," it was true, when I turned the corner there, he was looking very angry indeed.

She smiled taking my hand, "He is not here is he, how about you try again. I am right here," it was like my body was alive, it felt like shimmering light was moving over my pale skin. "Now, Princess. Do not think about it, all that trivial thinking hinders you. You are a Royal Gargoyle, everything you need is ingrained into you. Just feel it and do it," I listened very carefully as she spoke, I jumped gaining height.

Warm thermals pushed me gently upward in a seemingly never-ending spiral. How could I ever land, why would I ever want to land? It was peace in its self-ascending to the heavens, seeing the view usually bequeathed only to the birds, but this sky was my birthright and domain. Helena flew very close to me, not letting me get too far before guiding me into the open window, by the time my small feet touched the floor I looked human again. I cried out in a loud screech, "DID YOU SEE ME, I DID IT," each word aloud as I clapped my hands together.

She smiled taking my hand, it was nearing my sleep time, but she took me into the kitchen. It was so large, with gentle hands she set me on the table before returning with two squares of cake. "You deserve this, after this, it is a bath and slumber, my Princess,"

The cake was good and flying was good.

I asked, "Commander Gideon is returning soon, are you going to marry him?" she bulked at me her eyes round, she allowed me to talk freely unlike Commander Gideon, she wasn't scary, and he was.

But her face softened, "No my Princess, his heart is too closed for love," maybe they would in time when he grew too. "But yes, in fact, we should hurry you to bed since he is due back this very night and you know how strict he is," she was right.

My room is filled with soft colors, pale colors, I have leather-bound books, and my glass figurines to play with. Like right now I am sitting by my open window smelling the forest and the crisp night air while I play with Morori my favorite angel figurine. I turned to the open window sensing someone, but not a good someone.

I moved my little feet tottering to my glowing blue sword, it was grand with the pulsing blue light. A tall man walked through the window, his hair raven-colored like midnight, his face was slender and what big gargoyles would say handsome. His voice is cold and makes every hair stand on end, "I am Naberius, my little one. This is Vassil and Arul, I have come to soon your aging has not stopped. But you will be what I need so beautiful when aged. But maybe taking her now would be best," his dark onyx eyes scared me, I held my blade up.

"You better leave," I sounded so weak, I couldn't fight them I was too small.

I let out a scream alerting my guard, "That is a very normal thing to scream when scared child," he smiled coming closer when my door burst open.

"BACK AWAY,"

I was swatted to the side by Commander Gideon, a small box wrapped in lavender toppled from his hand as his ax clashes with Naberius. But I saw no more as Kija rushed me to my mothers' chambers, Helena rushed by us snarling.

"I have you, my angel," I fell into slumber hearing my mother soft humming as Kija fixed my arm.

**Commander Gideon's point of view…**

My mother was taskmaster, mission maker and decider of everyone's general direction in life. She organized the chores, the academia and the fun like any good sergeant. My father did nothing but work; work at his place of leadership, work at fixing up the holy place, work at joining forces and taking out scum who slithered here on earth tainting it. My little brother, the go-getter, the model child that mom had so carefully crafted. But he was something more, something that unhinged me. Halo, she was gone forever never to be replaced. My little sister, she was much like Shaylee full of spirt and wrongdoing but before she could stop aging my enemies found her and took her from us. My sister is the person I most love, she was my little shadow when I was roaming these halls. I was her world, older and a warrior, I cared for her when father was away, and mother was busy fretting over this or that.

I shake the emotions off, my eyes on her small bed our family never saw fit to clean and remove Halo's things. I knew deep down it be this way until a ruler came who understood and had her things packed with love and stored away. Before I could even turn Brice's voice deterred me from my pity. "She would be alive if you had not gone and killed the Princes wife and unborn demon spawn. But now she is with our father Michael and your dear dead friend Theo," it hit a nerve, I did cause this we all knew I brought death in my wake.

Smiling down at him, he looked like me but smaller, weaker. "You can blame me until we both ascended. I will not refute it little brother, but if you ever mention Halo or Theo to me again you will live to regret it," every word was said with hate, I loved him but hated him as a fellow Gargoyle.

He smiled back, it was not coy but cruel. "No worries, you are leaving soon father sent word he is back this very morning. Something urgent has happened, mother also said if I do as she says I will be the next ruler and will marry the Princess," he was already trying to walk away when I flung him into the far right wall, he took our fallen Gargoyle sashes with him as he crumpled to the floor.

"Pick him up, and clean the mess he made," my words barked out as they all rushed to do my bidding. This place was perfect for me but I no longer desired to rule or be here with my people. Each step brought me closer to the high consul room, my mother was bustling around when I walked in her eyes so like mine looked worried as she walked from the room, but she paused her hand on my shoulder. "My son, I will miss you. It was a blessing to have you home or these last few months," I would miss her too, her scent her voice, everything.

My father was a hard man, his eyes set in a mask of anger. "Gideon go home. I belong here but you no longer do, your heart is with protecting the Queen. I got word the Dark Prince was sighted far to close to the castle,"

I leave him while he was still talking, my business here was finished as I take to the air flying with each extension of my wings it flew higher. The rain stopped as the darkness came, my body fatigued but in Michaels name, I was not going to falter and stop until I reached them, until I reached home once again.

As I flew after sunrise, I eyed the sky nervously, the clouds that had been wispy and white that morning were now darker and denser. I quickened my pace, this was not the day to be caught in a downpour. It is the type of coldness that reaches into my bones, as if my heart were a door left wide open to the icy wind, slamming only to open again. The only thing to do is keep moving, keep heading toward home and the steady warmth of the hearth. The sky is a rolling blanket of cloud the color of wet ash, and the ground its dank reflection. Each step becomes a prayer for home, I can see the place and the light pouring out the open windows.

I nearly toppled over when my feet hit the stone floor, but when I stood straight a small scream was heard. It was Princess Shaylee, this scream was filled with fear as I take to her room.

The double cherry oak doors give way as my large hand slams down on them, forcing them to open but like I am bathed in iced water. The Dark Prince himself stood, Vassil and Arul at his sides.

"BACK AWAY,"

Princess Shaylee stood her ground, her sword out but her already fragile body was shaking like a leaf in Autumn. I should have been so very careful but even as her gift fell from my arms, I grabbed Shaylee's arm and tossed her back but her body was so much smaller and she flew hitting her large chest. My heart broke seeing her crying and Kija rushing her from the room as my ax came down.

"She will be mine, Commander. You took my wife, you took my unborn son. Now so I can have another heir when she stops aging she will replace, my beloved Bianca,"

I was fighting all three, when Helena her self-rushed in, her face was red in anger. "YOU DARED TOUCH HER, YOU FOUL LOATHESOME DEMON," her anger was useful, she took to our Princess. I moved to cover her when my ax came up in a wide arch and slit Vassil from groin to neck.

Next Helena took out Arul, we advanced on the Dark Prince but he vanished in dark mist. "You might have been careful, you hurt the Princess. Kija and the Queen are tending to her," her hands picking up the gift and sword.

"I should have been,"

She turned to look at me, "She is a mere child, you should treat her as such. She exceeds in every lesson, she flew with such amazement because she was not hindered by her fear of you bellowing at her. You should try and open your heart, Halo would be very angry with how you have turned out. You've closed your heart fully after Theo our King passed, I have loved you since we were children and that will never change even when you will never return the emotion," she leaves me staring at her, no words could come. I never could return the emotion, she did not have my heart none did. I was not meant for love, but her words hurt me, made me think.

Was I too hard on the Princess?


	5. Karma

**1790 A.D.**

Up here, it's like looking down at the world. You can see the trees, the flowers, the sea and the many busy people going on about the day. Up here it's like standing on a giant's back exploring the world with awe. This was my release watching the world and the small changes it made, we the great race of Gargoyles age faster take Princess Shaylee, not but five years ago she looked like a human on the brink of nine years of age. But now, she was more like a human of eighteen but for us, she was much so much older. The Queen knows her little Angel will stop aging now within the next four years she will be fully mature.

Only days later, I stand with my fellow soldiers, my fellow warriors.

Our swords gleamed in the cool moonlight. I knew that only one would walk away from this. My opponent's sword was stained with blood from my fallen brothers and sisters as they ascended home. I moved with practiced grace to the side and awaited in the attack, and, possibly, inevitable death. My opponent charged with a mighty cry but it would not hinder me. I dodged to the side in one fluid motion. My enemy swiveled in my direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable. He thrust his sword forward, only to be met by my ax. Both sword and ax met in the air with a resounding 'clang'. The demon was a master swordsman. Slowly, after days of battle, I was tiring.

'If I am to die, I shall fight to the last breath.' With renewed vigor, I slashed my blade back and forth. My wound began bleeding openly, but the demon was now just a pillar of flame, like a horde of scared beast once their leader was taken what was left of them scattered into the woods.

Gale was the first to me, his arm helping me brace myself. I sighed, "Time we returned home to heal, the battle was won," we will win, we might lose a few battles but the war will be ours. Today we have taken the Drin back and the land would regrow and thrive once again.

Never think for a moment that returning home isn't the holy grail of my life, that being here with my Queen and my Princess isn't the one true thing I seek. It all comes to me when I take my seat in the red room, Queen Lenore and Princess Shaylee sit their eyes soft but firm. I am seated first, Gale, and Jin with me as we must give the report. Our bodies bloody and covered in filth. The Queen speaks first, her tone was soft and passionate. "My dear Commander, please report so that you may go rest and heal," my eyes on hers until they flickered to the Princess, her soft slender face was filled with worry. She wore her heart for all to see, her mother at times did but she was sterner in her leadership and that was an advantage.

Each word came out with pure exhaustion, "My Queen, the battle lasted nine nights and ten days. We lost over one hundred of our warriors, but we killed so much more and won the Drin back. I sent word to the outlanders to return and restore their holy place to its former glory," I wanted to just rest, but this was my duty.

It was Princess Shaylee who took over, she was normally very silent now only speaking when she wanted. "Commander Gideon, please go to see Healer Jabra this meeting should not take precedence over your health you have an open wound and are dirty, infection is likely. After our feast tonight the meeting can continue, Gale and Jin please rest and see the healer as well," she stood and the Queen smiled standing as well, this was our dismissal. A rare thing, but we obey the Princess as we would the Queen and if the Queen stood, she was in firm agreement.

"So wise and caring you're my dearest child," the affection was like a blanket, warm and safe.

I grunted, "Thank you, Princess," and I was thankful for her.

When I think of her the words "If I'm distant if I need space if I can't echo your divine emotions please forgive me. I want to erase the negative effects of all this suffering and heal as if it never happened; I want to do that for us." come to me, she had my heart and would never know.

"One last word in private Commander, if you'll excuse us," she dismissed everyone but me, Shaylee bowed her head leaving to train with Ophir and Keziah.

My dark green eyes bore into the crystal-clear lake blue eyes of my Queen, "Is all okay?" my words worried, I could when needed pour emotion into my words.

Her face was even worried, "My daughter, she will stop aging soon and will have to marry. I have chosen Naul," my heart broke and rage-filled me, but I stay calm.

"If that is your choice, but how will the Princess feel about it. Take her into consideration as well, you hated the very idea of it being pre-arranged. Remember the ball so long ago, consider giving her that choice as well," I hated that foul little Gargoyle, he would never deserve our Princess.

"I shall, is that all you have to say?" her eyes are calculating so I looked beyond her into the wall where the fallen sashes of Theo, his painted portrait hung with it. "I have nothing more to say on it, she must marry." It was true.

I was healed, and resting in the bath the scents of orange and vanilla filled my chambers as it swirled with the immense stream of the water that was boiled and poured in. When Shaylee married, my mind concluded I would marry Helena and be done with it. The last time Princess Shaylee asked me a real question was in 1786, as she grew she reined in her un-controlled nature. You could see it raging in her purple eyes, but she never much acted on it.

After I was dry and re-dressed did I leave my chambers, sleep would come tonight but for now I walked down the stone hall's, we moved to America as it was infested and as it grew we were needed here. I saw her coming, Helena. She was tall with a slender figure, her hair was long and a medium shade of brown. She had been our friend since our childhood, she would make a suitable wife even if she never held a candle to the one who had my heart. I nod, "Helena, would you care for a walk after our meal?" each word was forced but she smiled her gray eyes bright.

"Yes, I would very much so,"

Right before, we parted ways Princess Shaylee and Kylie turned the corner heading to the library for a lesson. Her eyes never changed, her face devoid of emotion as she strode by us, her eyes never even bother to glance at me. "Helena," she smiled with a bow of her head, Kylie was once her little friend and now she was her handmaid until they stopped aging than Kylie would be a warrior.

Helena bowed low, "Princess Shaylee, off to your Mathematics lesson?"

Kylie groaned, "Yes, Helena,"

They leave us with no other words, Helena must go about her duties and so much I, so my feet carry me into the red room. Gale was already there with the Queen, Barachel, and Levi wait for my presence. "My apologies for my hinder to this meeting." Taking my seat as the meeting began.

"The Dark Prince has laid low for far too long. We agree he is up to something as large hordes are taking over certain areas across the Ocean, I want our legion to double up their efforts, for the time being, we can not afford to be weak. Commander Gideon, I ask you to send word by nightfall," she was wise as we all fell into an agreement.

I sighed, "Might I say, we all know the Dark Prince will come for her or trick her into coming to him. I blame myself but our duty is also to keep our Princess safe even if it is from herself," the Queen said nothing, but by this, I knew she wouldn't side with me if her daughter wanted to go in her mothers stead it would be allowed. This argument grew from nowhere into a tornado. In my rage, I was blind to our Queen, to the delicate petals of her broken heart and soul. I assumed I was right when I had no real reason to, she was our Queen.

She stood looking at me with her fierce devotion, "She will rule after I pass, she will be allowed in time to travel in my place. The time has yet to come but when it does, Commander you head this warning. She is her person," she was upset with me, and with a good right but she knew the danger her beloved daughter was really in. I just fume going over more intense battle plans with my fellow gargoyles, "You need to blow off steam, my old friend. Come on," Gale knew when to drag me away from this, from myself.

Being outside, on a rainy day like this there's just no point in heavy clothes, the only thing that'll keep me warm is my movement, the pumping of my legs and fast and brutal movement of my arms as my ax slams down. My armor and undershirt were forgotten on the bench as Gale and I stopped and started going hand to hand. We tear into each other and the anger subsides until it is gone, and when we finished, he put his hand on my shoulder. "My old friend, I will not speak on this again as to save you embarrassment. You should not lead Helena on, she is not the one with your heart, think on this," he leaves me in the pouring rain, but his words are already forgotten as I and many others dress for our last feast of the day.

Queen Lenore forgave me, she just smiled her fingertips touched my face. "You don't have to be strong all the time," but she was wrong but this time I chose not to utter another word against her.

I seat our Queen as Ophir is helping Princess Shaylee take her throne, sitting after I had indulged, eating more than many thought possible. First, I started on creamy nettle soup that felt warm in my belly, which I'd needed on a night as cold as last. When the bowl had been in front of me white wisps had etched themselves on the cold air, stretching out to caress my nostrils helping tune out her scent. It had been mossy green, with islands of orange floating through the broth. A handsome fish dish had followed. The kitchen staff had laid a silver platter in front of me on top of which sat a fleshy pink strip of trout, garnished with dashings of green herbs that some didn't know, but liked the taste of. The fish course was supplemented by a side plate of mussels. Their black shells lay open, the beige insides spilling out - sickening yet enticing. I had never eaten them before, they felt horrible on my tongue, slippery and nasty, but they tasted pleasantly of the ocean without an overwhelming aroma of fish. After the seafood dishes had been cleared away, the staff had returned from the kitchen with the main meal; a full spit-roasted pig, its skin a sizzling, mouth-watering golden brown, jaws prised around a forest green apple.

I turned to see the Queen and Princess in deep conversation, Shaylee was absentmindedly stirring her soup and touched nothing more, yet. I take the fruit and cheese platter holding out to her, she loved cheese and fruit. "Thank you, Commander," her gentle voice drifted to me, her eyes felt like they saw my inner demons, my soul.

"Always, Princess," she had taken some and for now I will say nothing.

The pig had been accompanied by potatoes that were diced up in a bowl with carrots, mushrooms, and zucchini topped off with a healthy dash of pepper that stung the throat in the most pleasurable way. Then after the pork, had come the desserts, the staff placing a slice of a cherry torte on the table in front of me. The pastry had been light, both in texture and color, with a thick dark brown crust, all of which contrasted with the beautiful cherry red sauce that poured out of it. The torte was topped by a thin layer of icing sugar as white as snow, but as sharp as salt.

The Queen was enjoying the torte while Princess Shaylee was eating cake, a favorite of hers since she was a youngling.

An hour passes when I sit in front of the Queen and Princess to finally give the report, Helena joined us since we had plans after. Barachel, Gale, and Levi sit with me each finished with their report. Bria was diligent as a scribe each word was written down without haste. My turn, " We never with intention thought the battle would last so long, but the Dark Prince must have wanted that land with a passion. My Queen, the battle lasted nine nights and ten days. We lost over one hundred of our warriors, but we killed so much more and won the Drin back. I sent word to the outlanders to return and restore their holy place to its former glory as you had requested. The sashes have been hung with care, tomorrow night you will need to give your words,"

Shaylee was watching, her guard behind her both watching me as well. Queen Lenore sighed, it was soft and painful. "I knew I could count on you, your skill will never be matched. I will prepare my words now, Levi and Helena please escort me to my chambers. My darling, sleep well," the way she touched Shaylee was love like none of us ever felt, or it gave the impression we never have.

I waited after looking over Bria's parchment, flawless.

Keziah nodded at me while she and Ophir left Princess Shaylee, who muttered something about wanting to be alone. Every desire was to follow her but for now, I wait for Helena who rushed to my side.

"I must ask Gideon, why?"

I answered as we walked close together, "I was thinking it is time for myself to find a suitable wife, and that is you," knowing I sounded so crude.

Her scoff could be heard down the cold stone halls, she was mocking me. "Gideon, I am not a trophy, you do not love me and never will. I want more than that and you can not give it to me," she rejected me.

She, Helena who once said she loved me was dismissing or refusing of a proposal made to her, by me. "Love is pointless," and it really was, look at me how very pathetic.

I at some point these last two years have seen Princess Shaylee as a woman, her strengths, her fears, her kind and gentle nature, her flaws and somewhere I fell in love with her. She was no longer the little girl who would up and vanish she was everything to me and I was nothing to her. I was hard on her from birth, treated her like a tiny soldier when she just wanted attention. Now, I would gladly give her all my attention any and everything her heart desired.

Karma came for me, Helena walked away as I stared out of the alcove window, I was going to die alone. The candle was small in her hand like a ball only squashed into an ellipse. It was pale green, bright though, like the new spring growth. With fascination I watched the flame moving softly, sheltered by her cupped fingers. Her chambers are doors from my own, I was her protector always. Barachel and Levi took chambers closer to the Queen, I was in the middle of the two most important women I knew.

Smiling, "You should be in slumber," her long hair moved covering her slender face before cascading back down her back. Her hair was so blonde it was nearly white making her face and body paler in the moonlight, she looked like a spirt.

Her eyes say so much more than her words, "Commander, you frightened me. I was just on my way, was just walking and thinking. Sleep well," she bowed her head before rushing into her room with the doors closing behind her.


	6. Arrival

_**Every chapter is or will be from Commander Gideons Point of view from here on out. If it is not there will be s note or a point of view change. I own many things but this is not a money making story.**_

_**1795 A.D.**_

The night sky is how I came to wish to fly. It is the most beautiful art, alive within raw energy, a song for the eyes. At times I felt as if I could feel it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way the ears cannot hear. I guess it felt friendly when the world of people felt so devoid of love. I wanted to see it right, in three dimensions, see the sculpture of divine hands.

My body is ridged as if my spine was forged of steel, I was upright and rigid like a sergeant major. There was a suggestion of movement from beyond the entrance doors, inside the darkened hall. It was formless and indistinct, like a piece of shadow shifting. But it was Ophir and Keziah, they held between them a creature, this was no man.

I snarled, "What is this," each word was spat in loathing for whatever this was.

Ophir moved as Levi and Gale chained it down, it snarled and yanked at the thick chains. "We found him being attacked by a hoard of demons. We protect not treat others with little care,"

Keziah gave me a single look, "Get the Queen, Commander," her voice cracked like a whip.

I had no choice, this was going to concern Queen Lenore so it is best we speed this along so that I could get the approval of killing the creature. I walked the stone halls, the candles lit showing me the fallen sashes of Gargoyles who we have lost in battle. The halls cold during the evening time as the smell of Magnolias and the ocean wafted from the open alcove windows.

"Queen Lenore, come. Ophir has brought some creature," I alerted her knowing fully well how cruel I sounded. I ushered her away my hand braced on her back leading her to the chamber we are holding the creature in.

"We found demons attacking him, we aren't sure why Majesty," Keziah said in a low bow as Queen Lenore circled the thing.

I walked with her "We should destroy it, Queen Lenore," offering her the best solution.

"Why did they want you?" she asked but he just pulled at the chains "I don't know," he growled at her the filth, I wanted to end him right here but needed her approval.

She spoke to him again, "I am Queen Lenore, we are the Gargoyle's; protectors of humanity, the Archangel Michael created us. We all have a higher purpose, some have just yet to find theirs. Your creator never gave you a name, I shall call you Adam." Her voice soft as she was close to him, her hands braced against his dirty face looking into his eyes, his eyes held promise, he was no creature.

I say, "My Queen, it is made from the corpses of humans. He is a creature and it is in our duty to Michael, your people, and humans to destroy him,".

Princess Shaylee spoke up, "He is no creature Commander Gideon, he is not an animal. But yet you treat him like one, chained like a beast to the floor. He has a higher purpose, we are no one to stand in the way of his fate." each of us turns to look at the Princess, her guards smiling, but my eyes look at her in such anger and disbelief.

But I retort, "Princess Shaylee," bowing low to her grace, she walked into the room further looking at Adam, he gazed at her in fascination, That was understandable she looked to glide over the stone floor, an angel.

Her smile was radiant, "I am Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles, Adam son of Frankenstein. Let him go, mother, we don't treat others this way,"

Queen Lenore answered her daughter, "Let Adam go, give him weapons to protect himself. My child, you're wise beyond your years, a true Queen you will become," our Queen walked from the chamber.

Before I followed the Queen out my body stopped looking down on the Princess, her eyes lock with mine and for a moment she was the only thing in this world. She raised her head a fraction of an inch, her eyes glowing. "Commander you're dismissed," her tone was pleasant enough but knowing her you could hear the satisfaction she was dismissing me.

Giving her one last look before leaving to escort the Queen to her chambers, "Your daughter will be the death of me, Queen Lenore," anyone could hear the desperation in my tone.

"Than a stunning death yours will be, Gideon," she smiled at me and without thought, I returned the smile because what she said was true. We sit talking for some time. This was us, every night going over privacy issues and tonight was no different.

She spoke softly, her teacup only making aa slight sound as she placed it on the small china plate. "Soon, I will have her married. In my heart, I hope she does disagree so that she may find her mate. We both know she must follow her heart, but she has been so sheltered and might perhaps a ball would be better. I should start planning it with this in mind," she rambled and in truth, I hoped she chose a ball so that she could find someone who saw her not for her title but for the wild and untamed nature she held herself too.

I stood, "Rest well my Queen," my tone gruff and sad as I made my exit wanting away from the conversation of the one, I loved marrying another. But this was my eternal damnation to love and not be loved in return. Leaving the Queen's chambers the normal cold chill took over even as the candles flickered, as most saw me a hush fell over them when I was in this mood everyone stood clear of me. The sweet smell of jasmine lingers in the air so that when I cross the threshold it's like a shot of adrenaline right to my heart. Silence crashes down around me.

Shaylee she smiles. I must be surrounded. She could have me killed right now but she won't. Where's the sport in that? So much more fun to have me lose my mind. But I won't. I won't. She steps nearer going to her chambers, the jasmine is now so heady it's almost poison, I want to hold my breath, but this is not going to be quick.

"Princess, why must you defy me," my deep voice echoed from behind her, she only turns a fraction of an inch, alerting me I was heard.

"How am I defying you, Commander, I am ranked above yourself," giving me a raised brow, her face was devoid when I was near. All those years of bellowing at her caused her to never desire my company and none could fault her.

"He should have been destroyed Shaylee," she sighed as we walked. The warmth coming off her felt as if it touched my soul, her steps fluid and without sound as we continued to walk together.

"I don't think so, I think when he finds himself he will be what we need to win this war for the time being. I have to make the best choice for our people this was it, Commander, now if you will excuse me," she rushed, rushed away from me to the waiting Keziah who waited at her chamber doors.

I also must ready for the feast leaving to my chambers.

Together Princess Shaylee walked in with her guard, her mother was seated to my right and Shaylee to her left. I fumed to myself that walking corpse was out there now alone and up to his own devices, this was a travesty.

"My daughter has given me the hope Adam will be a turning point in the war against Demons." My eyes touch on her, not because of Adam but because she radiated light and love.

A cheer rang out as Keziah whispered louder than she understood, "Rumor has spread your mother is near an agreement to have you wed to Naul of the western tribe," the way our Princess's face twisted in disgust made my heart flutter.

Retorting low, "I would flee before she could make it so," our wise Queen heard her well enough as they locked eyes and some unsaid words pass between them.

"To our Queen, to our Princess," slamming my goblet down, the red wine spilling over, as cheers rang once again.

I shouldn't have but my ears perked up to listen to them speaking low. "Child what is troubling you?" the emotion was evident in the Queen's tone.

"I will not wed him if I am to marry shouldn't it be by my choice? I think the time for an arranged marriage is done," her face softened as she considered her angel's words, this was good.

"If that is your choice child, I will agree you are now free to choose a husband. Once Naul comes in a fortnight I will tell him, go sleep child," I was calmed at her agreeable nature.

She was walking the lone hall to her chambers alone, her guard reporting as I followed behind her. "Princess," my voice trying to remain calm as her body halted turning towards me.

She turned her hair moving in such a way it reviled her pale skin and her glowing purple eyes as they turned up to mine. "Yes Commander?" she questioned him "I as your mother's guard heard your conversation. Do you think it wise to not marry Naul?" just wanting to know why she was turning this suiter down, not that I was in any disagreement but this might give her that very impression.

"I will only marry a man I love, that is what marriage is. A union of two that love each other," her jasmine scent was filling me as she walked on with me coming to her side.

I offered, "I agree, I love someone more than my life, I would ascend to please her."

She nodded, "Then Commander she is very lucky to have your love," my larger hand moved beyond her, touching the oak carvings of her door opening it for her.

"One day she will know of my love," she turned to me her face so pale.

"I bid you goodnight Gideon," her tone was still soft as we stared each other down, then I was gone leaving her to watch me leave.

All we ever have is this moment and all we can control is ourselves. The past is the stories we tell, the future a series of moments each called "now" in turn. This is the power to change ourselves. What stories do we choose to recall? The best ones, the ones that give you strength and hope? Or do we tell the ones that bring pain and misery? In each moment there are choices for both positive and negative thoughts and deeds. The good news is that the more we make the harder yet better choice, the better we get at making good choices. It's similar to getting fit, the more we practice, the fitter we get and the easier it becomes. And in this personal transformation the best version of you will be born, the person you were always destined to be.


	7. End Games

The cold damp air wrapped around me like a heavy coat of chain mail as we descended the tight spiral staircase to the dungeons. In the absence of flaming torches, the dimness gave the impression of twilight despite the heat and brilliance of the late July afternoon outside. My body moved to the left, this room was a hidden secret only the Queen and her guard knew of. There are many little things even our Princess has yet to know of, in time she will and her guards as well. When that time came, my days as Commander and Queen's guard will be final. Ophir and Keziah will be there and one more of the new Queens choosing, maybe Helena would be chosen.

Levi's candid tone broke me from my thoughts, "Commander, we have but minutes before we must escort the Queen to the Grand Hall for the gathering," today was the gathering, it was held here every month. The leaders of every clan would come at different months to give a report, I have yet to see Brice but Bara, he comes in the place of my brother.

I placed the artifact in its allotted spot before we leave the room, as we gained steps the air became warmer until the sun shined down on us through the stained-glass windows. When we walked it was as if some force moved others from our path, magic at times. My feet just trudged the stone floor leading to the Queen's chambers the chill was gone and replaced with warmth and all the strong aromas of a spring garden.

My knock came quietly first and then there was silence then her compassionate tones came through her oak doors. "Come," it was permitted to enter, the Queen stood in a floor-length pale green silk gown, her hair going in straight waves down her back as she graced us with a smile.

"My Queen, it is time for the consul after we will be able to have our morning meal with the leaders. I did see Keziah and Ophir, they must be getting the Princess so we should hurry," each word uttered with my hand braced on the small of her back leading her from her chambers.

She bowed to each gargoyle, bidding them good morning or luck on their mission or watch. "No little younglings have been born, this is an ongoing issue with every clan. I am at a loss, have we lost the favor of Michael?" concern was heard with every word, her people are her heart.

"No, my Queen, we have not. When our father feels it is time, he will gift us with more younglings," all the answer I needed was a small nod of her head.

Once we entered the room, each leader that arrived stood before getting on a knee bowing as we set her on her throne. "Thank you for this early morning arrival. It seems we are not all in attendance," at her final words the doors opened and Naul walked in, his guard next to him.

"My apologies, my Queen," his tone was very contemptuous it boiled my blood hearing it.

Small talk broke out as we waited for the last attendee, Princess Shaylee was late. The rhythmic tapping of my nails on the polished wood of the massive meeting table grew louder as my temper was growing short hearing Naul.

He droned on, "Queen Lenore, I beg of you to give me the chance to wed the Princess. Long ago you gave me your blessing, and I hold you to your word,"

I cut him off, "Hold your tongue, Naul. You had that right taken from you,"

"Words from a killer mean nothing, how the Queen has shown you favor after your killings of the humans we were created to protect has made some of us untrusting," she looked at him with contempt, but that was short-lived as the doors opened and in walked an angel.

"My child, please come sit," the Queen smiled her voice loving, her smile could bring sunshine into the darkest place. She moved forward as Naul stood from his high-backed chair his cold eyes on her like she was his prey. "My Princess, let me help you," he made a gesture towards her chair.

"I will do the honor of helping our Princess," Keziah snarled moved in-between Naul and Princess Shaylee, Ophir pulled her chair out as we watched her tuck the soft fabric taking my set. "Thank you to all, I am sorry to be a hindrance in this council meeting," her guard moved with her, her soft voice chimed in with such empathy.

"Now that Princess Shaylee is in attendance, we have little to report the forest on the banks of the Pollacapall Lough, we have seen Demon activity, but something has killed them before we arrived." small whispers broke out after Fin was silent. This was troubling but not enough, as long as this other has not harmed the ignorant humans or Gargoyle, it can be left.

My eyes are on the Queen but it wasn't her soft tones that rang clear with conviction, it was Princess Shaylee. "Thank you Fin, send three out to scout the area. Only advance to kill if it is a demon, anything other leaves alone and report at the next meeting," when she chose to speak, it held wisdom and it warmed her mother's heart to hear her daughter willing to take on these roles.

The Queen spoke, "A wise plan, do as my daughter said. Now, Naul, what have you to say?" his eyes lingered not on our Queen but her daughter.

His tone made my blood turn into liquid fire. "My Queen, it has been silent. We have made sure no demon leaves us alive. The Holy fortress has also been built back to its former glory, for when Princess Shaylee comes," that was it, he must go. Princess Shaylee looked to go into shock hearing this, her face which all thought could pale no further did.

"Naul, enough we have spoken about this," Queen Lenore said in a firm tone, he bowed looking away.

"But My Queen, who will she marry?" another questioned but with respect, this was not an unfair question to be asked of the Queen.

"Why is it important whom I marry? I am free to choose my husband, if I ever choose to marry," Princess Shaylee was standing, her throne chair never hit the floor as Ophir held it in place.

"Our Queen must have a husband, it is said. Someone strong to protect her at all cost. She can only stay unmarried if he falls in battle," Fin answered bowing his head in respect.

"Be that as it may be, I will choose for myself. I write my own destiny, follow my own path to make our nation of Gargoyles the once great race that protected Earth from the Demon that has taken home here," her voice was soft, firm but raised enough to be heard.

"A wise new Queen we will have," Fin smiled slamming his glass down red wine spilled over as all but Naul copied him cheering for the Queen she will be one day.

"I am firm in my belief I should be the one at your side," Naul was up talking with such contempt.

She snarled, "I will never marry you, you are the lowest among us. A cruel and sadistic Gargoyle, I am far beyond you," she was standing in her anger once again, her words hit me. To her he was the worse when I have done so much worse, so very worse.

Naul nearly spat, "I challenge for your hand, any of your choosing," loud roars filled the hall "Ye should be killed, you have shamed your clan Naul. Speaking to our Princess in a manner," he was right, I stood every nerve on fire with the raw desire to skin Naul and send his skin back to his clan as a warning.

"Naul, if this is what you choose on your head it be. Shaylee chose your champion if you accept," we watched as she closed my eyes. Her stunning eyes fluttered open with no choice they locked on mine, I prayed to Michael she chose me, but she would take Ophir as her champion. Naul was ready for battle, as she spoke.

"I accept Naul. My champion is, Commander Gideon of the Queens Guard," her tone was firm as many whispered, I was the best choice but like myself most thought she chose Ophir and he would also be a wise choice.

I answered at once, "I accept this honor." And it was my honor, long ago I warned him he didn't take it to heart. Her guard moved her back as I made my way to her grace taking a knee in front of her.

"I Gideon Commander of the Queen's guard, accept your wise choice, I will protect you always My Princess,"

Smiling, "I thank you, Commander," taking to my feet towering over the Princess, but she placed a soft kiss to my cheek, it shot a spark of fire through me. Like nothing I have ever been blessed to feel, it lit every nerve on fire.

Gale smirked handing me my blades, 'She chose you, my friend, she knew you could defeat him. Or our beloved Princess wants you dead for bellowing at her as she grew," amusement was in his tone.

"I think it is your second choice, she wants me dead," smiling, but if that was her goal, it was a failed one. Naul was armed with a long blade as I gave him a look filled with such hate.

"I think Naul leader of the eastern clan should have ascended with the ill manner he had spoken to our Princess Shaylee, but she is all her wisdom chose a champion. Now we all bare witness," Fin said it echoed around the hall's, all eyes on us as we stood ready to battle.

Naul was the first to attack with a swift but ineffective maneuver, I moved with ease toying with him knowing full well my ax would not touch him until I wanted him gutted. Naul was skilled, but like in battle, he was a demon as I moved under him my fist slamming into his beefy jaw. He stumbled before taking to the floor in a large heap. He wasn't down long as his body made hard contact with Gideon's toned stomach, it was like a horse kicked me in the gut. It hurt but the time for playing with him was near an end as I tossed him from me, his body went head over heels.

It was fun, even as he slammed my body into the wall his knee rammed up into my ribs, only a slight crack was heard as I chuckled, now he understood this entire time I was playing him. I glanced at Princess Shaylee to see her reaction to this, she stepped forward as Ophir stopped her, my fun was causing her worry. "I am done playing with you, Naul. I warned you so long ago and now it led to this. I love the Princess just know that before you die,"

I moved with the skill I had been blessed with bringing the ax up in a wide arch turning it sideways at the very last moment, seeing the pulsing blue light seep from the gashing hole that was now his throat. The light poured out until it was nothing and he ascended home to our father, Michael. Cheers rang through the room as I was her champion.

Queen Lenore spoke, "This is not what I had wanted, but Naul made this choice. Commander Gideon of the Queens guard his skill is unmatched, and he has brought more honor to us. Thank you, my friend, for taking up Princess Shaylee's honor as if it was my own. Jin and Gale take one other and head to his home alert his clan, they need a new leader that should arrive here in one weeks' time," like clockwork we follow her orders.

I stand with the Queen, "It was my honor, my Queen,"

Helena smiled at me, later as I walked the long halls checking once again before I settled into my personal chambers. "It is her, Gideon. Our little beast, the little demon has been the one who has finally opened your cold heart to real love," my head braced against the wall.

"Yes," her palm braced on my bare shoulder. "Gideon my friend," her face was filled with worry seeing me breaking.

"She doesn't return these emotions, much like I had to you. I will watch her marry and love another, I asked you to marry me so I would not be alone,"

She surprised me, "I will marry you only after she has chosen her husband, you will not be alone," my arms pulled her close, her face nestled into my chest as I thanked her. My weak moment was only seen by her, my secret was safe in her.


	8. Protection

I tossed and turned but just couldn't find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of my mind but was too far away to reach, floating in the pool of my memories. Icy discomfort blossomed in my chest and made it difficult for me to breathe. Trying to make myself fall into slumber, I took as deep breaths as I could, but many just caught in my throat, like an icy wind had blown down there and managed to freeze the air solid. At that moment, I knew this was going to be a long night.

I move from the warmth of my bed leaving it behind to roam the icy halls for a while, but like magic my bare feet lead me to a section of the dining hall. The grand piano was to the very left of the massive staircase leading to the second floor, I just bustle about lighting candles giving the room a soft rosy glow, placing some on the piano to better see. It has been so long since I have touched the ivory keys. But here I was home as my fingers with care touched the keys and it felt as if it was only an hour since I last played this melody.

I was being very careless playing in the early hours of the morning, my fellow warriors are in slumber and the room is emitting a beautiful echo. But even knowing this I was not hindered my fingers blazed across the keys playing the ballet I once played for the Queen while she was carrying Princess Shaylee in her womb, it was at times the only way our Queen could rest. It was Helena's mother, Heta who gave me lessons from birth it seemed.

All too soon the hairs on my neck rise, not in a danger essence but that of being watched. My head snapped to the side as the marbled bench went sailing behind me, there was no mistaking the Princess with her glowing eyes and pale blonde hair. My eyes on her as she came to her sense's and moves so fast all she leave's is a blurred trail of pale blonde color in her wake. I do not need to chase her but she should not have been spying on me, she flees as I just walk in a haste behind her. This was like a dream the way her hair moved as she ran, the way her pale fingertips trailed over the stone walls. She glanced back only once to see the rage that was clear on my face or in the set of my muscled body as I fumed, she looked fearful before she was safe behind her door knowing full well at this point I would not dare enter.

The day had only broken through the clouds and it had already started in anger and a small chase through the lit halls. I needed to calm myself and relax or the Princess was going to get tossed from a window. My personal chambers are welcomed now, the dark blue trimming to my liking it was small but it was only myself. The running water was music to my ears, adding jasmine, vanilla, and last was honey it filled the small space with a calming presence. I slide down into the water, letting it block out the sounds around me, this was my haven the heat and solitude.

An urgent knock was rattling my door, I moved from the water with haste causing it to spill to the stone floor beneath me. with a towel wrapped around my thick waist did I answer my door, it was Helena and Levi. "The Queen, you need to dress. She was summoned to Dangarnon, they're being overrun," this was not good, Theo was killed there, and it would just drag the old pain back.

"I will be right out," slamming the door in their faces, Helena looked ready to pounce and that was not something I particularly wanted from her. I moved fast, this was an outrage and I should go in her place. By the time I walked from the room Ophir and Keziah are heading to the Princess as Ophir whispered low, "Our Princess will be going in her mother's place, Commander. I am not thrilled with these turns of events," a warning Princess Shaylee was able to convince her mother to let her travel, it was the place her father died an infested region.

I broke as the door slammed behind me, my body blew through the palace with a powerful passion, scattering Gargoyle's as if they were the leaves of fall until I stood glaring at the Queen.

The adrenaline floods my system like it's on a drip - right into my blood at full pelt. I think my heart will explode and my eyes are wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light. My body wants to either run fast for Dangarnon or work to find weaponry, but instead, I stay right where I am. "You may be my Queen, but you're wrong. You send Princess Shaylee there, it is infested and being overrun. I will gladly go and deal with any issue, you know in your heart you are wrong. She needs to grow in spirit and learn but not at that place, send her to a safer location for her first mission," each word was liable to get me banished or killed, but she stood her face growing pale.

She looked close to tears, "I do not disagree, Commander. This is a dangerous mission, but she feels she must prove herself. If anything befalls her it will be on me, do not think I would willingly place her in danger,"

I snarled at her, "But you have, my Queen. You know the danger and you send her, not like she is on her tenth mission this is her first. I know she is capable of negations but not there,"

Harlow chimed in, "We also want to voice our disagreement with this. As a first mission, this is wrong my Queen. But you have made this choice,"

Myself, Luka, Harlow, and the Queen in the mists of an intense conversation, and nearly have the Queen ready to call these insane antics off when the door opens and in walked Princess Shaylee and her guards.

"I am ready to leave mother," my body tense and shaking in now barely controlled rage at this situation.

"Then be off, but be safe. Demons are everywhere, may Michael guide you on this journey my daughter," her words are full of pain, knowing she has not sent her daughter to that location.

"Queen Lenore, her father died there, and you send her!"

Princess Shaylee snapped, "Commander, you have no say in matters like this. I am going, I will attend the meeting and do what is right, you shall try to do what is right as well," she jumped off the tower but Ophir gave me a solid bow of his head in understanding.

I tossed my duties to the side as I glanced back at Queen Lenore, "If anything happens to her, it will be solely on you. Harlow and Luka take the Queen to her two guards, I can't be around this currently, I promised her father I would protect her and you have tossed that right out that window," I left hearing a small sob emitting from the Queen but now was not the time, I cared less.

Gale is the only one to be with me, training and training, each blow made tension wash away. But even now I hold myself back or risk killing my friend, times like this I wish a demon would dare attack this holy palace. Later I wander the halls avoiding the Queens beckons until I was ready to face her, I would not bow and apologize to her she was wrong in this endeavor. The fear thoughts looped around in my mind until there was no room for anything else. The "loop" played like this. 'What if she was hurt?" "Who would I blame?" Why did I have to love her of all of the rest?" The thought loop included plenty of anger at the Queen.

Hours and hours have passed, and nothing was going to fix this worry, it would last until she was safely locked in her chambers. "Gideon now, come," his breath was gone as my body turned in dread. There was a feeling in my gut that said, "no," but another in my heart that said, "yes." I take off heading with him, to the Queen's meeting room.

She was sobbing but it was Ophir and Keziah that mattered. "Why have you come back alone," anger raged at them.

"She sent us back, the palace was under attack they need more forces. Not even we can disobey her," they left her to fight, in no way would that little demon hideaway while others fought.

I barked out, " Levi, grab the best and most skilled and bring them now, we leave in three," I take off even hearing the Queen calling for me. I take my ax and drop from my window taking to the air with more pouring from the windows, Helena was with us. Speed was the key now, the wind was on our side pushing us faster and faster, my wings spread wide as I start to glide downwards.

The battle is large, it made my heart drop right out of my body. I could see her, the pale blonde hair noticeable as she weaved through killing any she could. But she falls near the riverfront, my body making a crater in the earth as I reached out fisting the neck of the demon and tossing her as far as I could. The anger came out in every word I spat. "KILL THEM ALL, LET NONE ESCAPE OUR RAGE,"

Her guard takes to her as she stumbled to her feet taking Keziah's extra blade, she was a fighter till the very end. But she was hurt badly, this had to end and fast as I slashed my ax killing three with a single blow.

I moved fast, no blade or demon touching me before they are pillars of bright flame, going back to hell. I stood with the largest and smelliest demon, their leader once he was gone they would scatter to the woods and leave. I felt dead on my back but see only the flames dancing behind me, behind those was Princess Shaylee, I made quick work of the leader. I muttered, Never put your life before mine, I can't lose—" but I stop using my head for once.

"You're hurt," I didn't want her to hear me as I cradled her small body into mine, she was in no shape to fly home.

The fight was done, the demons retreated with ¾ of their numbers decimated "Fin, make sure they have enough men. I must get our Princess to safety, she wouldn't leave her people, she fought bravely," I called as Ophir and Keziah stood at my sides.

"We leave now, she is not doing well," I whispered to Ophir as we take to the cold sky, only when Keziah snapped at me, "She is shivering," did I notice she was, easily my cloak was wrapped around her and her shaking stopped.

Ophir spoke when the holy palace was in sight, "You were right my friend, but this proves how we can't seek to control her. This girl is paving such a path for herself,"

"I want no harm to come to her, is that so wrong,"

Keziah in such a soft tone spoke for the second time since we started the journey home. 'No, Commander. It is how you go about it that matters," she was right.

I landed but my Princess was still out, her skin too pale as we rushed to the healer. The sight of her still and so pale, it looked like death has come for her. Her body was covered in her blood and it was making these emotions go haywire, worry, anger, love, and hate just fill my every pore.

Queen Lenore rushed in and fell to the floor beside her daughter, sobbing these uncontrolled heartbreaking sobs, her hands clinging to the hand of our Princess. None could hear her words but we knew she was whispering to her as Jabara was healing her. "She will recover, you got her here just in time. Not but five minutes later and we would have lost her, she can rest in her chambers and I will go check on her soon,"

Keziah took the offered clothes and basin of water as her and the Queen washed the Princess, but I would never get the visions of her covered in blood out of my head. I personally walked with Ophir as I carried her to her chambers. "She has not woken yet, when she does, please alert me at once,"

"Of course, Commander," when he and I speak it is low and unheard, her body is nestled on the bed when I exit her chambers. The Queen was bustling to the door to sit by her side after her report from the healer.

She stopped grasping my shoulder, "I am eternity sorry, Gideon. I should never have allowed this, she nearly died but you saved her,"

"No, she saved me in battle," I leave her because if I had not walked away words that could never be taken back would be said, she would be broken but now we can grow and recover from this knowing she is safe in her chambers.

Jin and Harlow arrived back, "We left many there and they have cleared the area, for now, it is safe. But they need more to their clan,"

I lean back, "Bring the Queen," this was not an easy task but a solution had to be found. This meeting would be short but effective to that the Queen could rest.

She listened but her heart was not here right now as she gazed at me, "What is it you think we should do, you command these forces," she was now actually asking me, this was new but welcomed.

I answered, " I think we should send an order to every clan, volunteers to join the new clan and secure it. Let them know what our Princess accomplished there how she nearly died to save it. We need just a few from every clan including ours to join Mikyle at Dangarnon," it was a simple solution to a growing problem. Each clan was strong they could spare few for this and still be strong.

"So be it, issue the declaration now. Report back in seven days," she leaves right after. I sighed my hand running over my face, "So be it," like that we draw up the parchment, better to have this issue taken care of so that it might not happen again.

I signed before leaving to have a small meal having missed the feast.


	9. Dream a little dream

**Here is another chapter….**

I grinned as Princess Shaylee left the hall. As I grin did so the temperature of the room falls a little. Even in the dim light of the hall none saw my bared teeth. It was a Cheshire grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it was more as if I had wanted to eat everyone rather than say hello.

Time is precious, time will not lie, this you can't deny. As long as time is concerned. People will come and unfairly go. Time won't stop in this cruel world. Friendless and haunted, no time for love, no time for anything.

I argued, "My Queen,"

She snapped back, "I do not understand your increasing aversion to the ball, was it not you who suggested it?"

"She is much too young to marry, you seem to be rushing her into this. I worry she is too young and might perhaps make an un-wide choice in a mate," I was out of ideas and the bloody ball was in hours. I was already tired from my journey, we found none alive after the Dark Prince sunk the so-called unsinkable Titanic. The seas were littered with the dead, none have understood why he would attack the ship but who are we to try and understand that filth.

She moved to stand as Levi and Barachel gave me looks of warning, "We all have to have the same faith in her, she is wise and will find the most suitable mate," but she was smiling taking her leave to ready for the ball. I just fumed about snapping on Ophir and Keziah, I head for the underground.

The spiral staircase leading me into dim darkness, my training area was allotted to me by the Queen. It was filled will candles and other useful things to help me, help me build myself into a strong leader.

My thoughts so jumbled as I punch so many times over the wooden figure. I think, how is it that just a thought can bring long-buried emotions and stir what was settled? I guess that's why folks say to leave things be, to not go walking into the past so blindly. But what else is there to do when the way forward is the way back? Perhaps though it is just selfishness to return, to make others feel what was healthier for them to forget?

It wasn't until Gale walked in dressing to perfection that I sighed, my body feeling like I took on a horde by thy self. "Commander, the ball has begun. You failed to escort the Queen,"

My body rushed from the room taking the stairs as fast and blurred as possible, I just clothe myself before having to enter the ball. "Commander come we will need to arrive before the guest of honor, speaking of the Princess she was looking for you she needed words," Helena smiled and I so wanted it to touch me, she was going to be my wife.

"I must speak with the Queen, I failed her and must beg her forgiveness," but she just takes my hand. "Of course, but enter head held high," it was grand, every leader and a few others wait with bated breath for our Princess to arrive. The food laid out in long rows, the room was transformed into a dream.

A low sigh escaped my lips as I stood in front of Queen Lenore, "My sincerest apologies, I left to train and time had wasted. I never would have left you un-guarded my Queen," she just smiled like I had not failed her.

She spoke low, "Commander, all is well. My daughter should be arriving momentarily, and can you see them how they wait and watch for her. I distrain she might not find a mate, Draco looks suitable and strong," her finger pointing at the beefy man,

"He will suit her well enough, just be watchful he sees more than her title," I offered letting it go, she was not mine, Helena was.

I watched and moved through the crowd, taking with Hager, Fin, and our Queen. "Aye my Queen," but right after those words the double oak doors opened and it seemed right then everything moved in slow motion. I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes as she was framed in the sparkling light, she was far beyond a man like me. Ophir spoke in a baritone voice "May I introduce Princess Shaylee," pride was seen in his face, in the set of his eyes when he glanced at the Princess, in the woman she became in front of us all.

Loud applause filled every space it vibrated on every surface as she gave this weak but elegant smile at her guests. Her voice was soft like down feather, "Thank you all for coming to the ball, I know you've all come from all ends of the globe to attend," she strode through the room, it seemed every male was seeking her hand other than Hager and Fin, and myself, of course, we three knew she would never gaze at us in such a loving way.

My eyes watching sourly at the men she conversed with, I and the Queen are happier my brother was not here. He was not a very good ruler, never coming to the meetings always sending another in his stead. She told me, "My friend, I think it be best if Brice was demoted to a more suitable role. We can locate a proper replacement," and I had agreed with her with everything that I was.

I drink just watching her with a smug smile as she sent them all away staying with Kylie, you could see them whispering when Ophir walked to me leaving Lady Keziah after he had spun her across the floor. His tone jovial for a gargoyle-like him, "You should dance with the Princess, you were her champion and the reason she is now not wed to Naul." He was right as I depart heading towards her, but Draco takes my place with Ophir.

Kylie was chatting with her, her hand placed reassuringly on the Princesses shoulder when I cut in. "May I have this dance Princess Shaylee?" it must have come as a shock as her face gave it away. "Of course, Commander," handing Kylie her flute glass we strode off my hand in hers. Her body so close was welcoming, when it was us together in this little bubble her body was soft and colored like cream. Her scent was heaven to me, it was home.

The warmth was spreading over us with my hand on her hip and her's wrapped around my neck, her other was tangled with mine as we swayed to the melody coming from the piano and harp as the music they made intertwined together.

Alerting her, "You look like an angel my Princess. I have watched you turn many a man away tonight. Have none caught your attention?" her face was torn in frustration.

Answering me, "Thank you, Commander, you look very dashing tonight. They only care about my title, not me, but mother may have seen this factor." Her tone might say this is a lighthearted sentence, but it was not as such.

"I am glad you approve of my appearance, Helena alerted me you were looking for my company earlier in the day. How may I help you?"

A change of tone, a new tone that I have never heard from her. I didn't like not knowing. "Yes, Helena alerted me she was heading to your chambers; I was seeking your counsel. I wanted to know why you have been in such an ill temperament as of late?" why the change in her tone, the way she held herself it now felt weaker.

I tell her the truth, "I have just been in a foul mood, this ball pushed me over the edge. I am sorry to have caused you any distress, Princess." I didn't look at her when I spoke, my eyes far off looking at the Queen who had been looking at us dancing as she was walking our way, our time was at an end.

"My child please come, I need to have words with you," Queen Lenore smiled taking her daughter's hand, it took a little but she let go of my hand a small smile graced her face as I gave me a bow of my head.

I stay back with Helena as they together speak, Queen Lenore was beaming, and at that my heart crumbled to dust. "My daughter Princess Shaylee has found a life partner, Michael has blessed us. I will correspond with the man soon, you all may stay and enjoy the rest of the ball," I broke, anger rushed over me every nerve, every ounce of blood turned to fire as my goblet flew from my hand smashing against the silver and marron hangings that littered the stone wall. My body just carried me away, this was insane and how I just behaved was witnessed by many so I only hope Princess Shaylee's new was a distraction and that she would be happy.

I sit alone in the open alcove the crisp night air calming me, my eyes racking over the night sky seeing the guest departing after the ball. I turned an inch her scent was close even though her footfalls are not heard. She vented not noticing me as she walked past me. "Oh, this is very displeasing. I rather go live amongst the humans," her small face angry, it was adorable though.

My angry tone cut into her voice. "So, you have found someone?" knowing me deep voice made her stop "No, but for now it was enough to hold my mother at bay. I am unsure of how to proceed from here, but I must do what's right and marry. I just don't know who," I watch her face, she lied to her mother there was no mate as of yet.

I tell her, "After everyone leaves and everyone is in slumber come to me in the grand hall," vanishing out the alcove window, I sored into the night sky watching them leave and securing the castle before I walked the Queen to her chambers.

She was silent tonight, "Sleep well my Queen, you have a wedding to plan and we all know how you act with such tasks as planning," she beamed again. "I only wish Theo could see her, see her married to her mate," it stung as I pulled the Queen into a fierce hug, her arms holding on for dear life.

I whisper, "He sees her, and I know he will be at her wedding. The ones we truly love never leave us," after she took several deep shaky breathes, she kissed my cheek. "Thank you for all you do,"

I helped her into her bed and waited for her to fall asleep, it was a rough night and in truth, Theo should be here to see her, see the way she grew and who she was going to wed.

I wait for her to arrive, never thinking this was harder on her to leave her chambers than myself. But next to me is a long lavender package for her, a new blade she had stopped aging and her old blade didn't fare well in a major battle. But this one was the very best as our Princess could only have the very best. I noted her pale periwinkle blue gown flowed in waves as she walked through the large oak doors,

I was seated on the bench waiting everything framed in the rosy glow of the candles. I stand once she moves closer not able to tear my eyes from her, "My Princess, please sit. Let us start we only have a short amount of time; I would also like to teach you some fighting skills. Your wellbeing is always a high priority," trying to make my tone more positive and welcoming to her.

She was amazing the way she played and learned left me in awe, she never halted just kept playing making beautiful music for any to hear. I smile how could I not seeing her so filled with a zest for life. Finally, I talk to her, "I have no more to teach you about music, my Princess. You have exceeded in these lessons. Please stand," she did without complaint or hesitation when most would have.

"I know Keziah and Ophir have done an excellent job with their teachings, but I would also like to help. I want you to take this very seriously as you have done with your music lessons, is this what you wear while you train?" while I talk my body circled her my eyes moving over her, her nightgown was not fit to fight in.

"Yes, Commander Gideon this is my attire while I train. You must battle in what you would normally be accustomed to wearing, I always wear royal gowns as my mother does, we don't dress as the warriors do, but we train like them. I will, of course, take this with the same demeanor as I take any one of my many lessons." Her tone was firm but gentle, she was right.

"You're correct my Princess; this will be suitable for you to wear. I have a gift for you," I presented her with a light purple box, she tore into it with childlike wonder the tissue littered the floor as she held the new shimmering blade. But something changed in her face in the set of her eyes when her eyes flickered up to mine.

"I had it made for you, Princess Shaylee. It will suit you better than the one I had gotten you, I should have given it sooner, but I rather not have my Princess in battle. But I see it is bound to happen with or without me wanting it, use it well," being open with her, or with anyone was very hard. But she flung herself at me, her arms so warm and tight as she just squeezed me tight.

"I love it, thank you so very much Commander. I will treasure it, as I had my other," her body moved as she blushed at her lack of control.

"Now let us begin," my blades are out knowing to take it very easy on her.

We began, it was light at first then it turned serious as I was trying to make sure she was able to defend myself against a demon hoard. I was pushing her too hard, in no instance would she be attacked by a horde, but I slammed her back with great force, the heat of the moment caught up with me. my heart stopped seeing her already fragile body impact the pillar. The way her body crumbles to the stone floor, her eyes rolled and fluttered close because of my idiotic self.

She is breathing, and Maiden Rosa healed her head before I told her I would take the fallen Princess to her chambers. But it was but a lie she was now resting in mine where I could watch her until I was sure I had not damaged her to bad. I just sit in my chair head in my hands cursing myself, I knew not to push her in such away. But instead I did and now she was hurt, I failed her at every turn.

Was muttered, "Where am I?" her tone was weak.

Alerting her, "I took you to my chambers, Princess, I shouldn't have pressed you so hard on your first lesson. I am so sorry Shaylee, I would never hurt you, never, you must understand. When you fell unconscious my heart stopped beating, you looked like death had taken you, only after I felt your heart still beating did I take you first to Maidan Rosa where she healed your wound, I brought you here to make sure you healed well," pouring real emotions out to her.

"Thank you, Commander Gideon, I don't blame you at all, I was going to get hurt while training. It is just a part of the learning process," she placed her cold hand atop of mine. She was foolish to forgive a lower being like me.

Giving her a withering look, "You are far too forgiving, I don't deserve it," she leaves my bed needing to return to her chambers.

She was still weak as she stumbled but my arms wrapped around her keeping her upright, our bodies so very close, I was about to risk everything that I had worked so very hard for. Our faces inched closer she might not understand what I was about to do. But Michael put a halt to it by a rattling knock to my chamber door. I looked back at it but our bodies didn't move from the other.

It was best, "I will need to answer that," sighing picking her up "Stay silent," leaving her in a bundle on my bed hiding her by closing the curtains.

Answering the door, "Commander Gideon, Queen Lenore needs you as soon as possible,' it was Gale, his face was impassive.

"I am on my way," shutting the door, I was still dressed and would only have a matter of a minute to get Princess Shaylee to her private room.

"We need to get you to your chambers without anyone seeing you, it is four in the morning. I don't want anyone thinking I have tarnished you before you wed," my voice was now serious, I made sure she wasn't seen.

"Thank you, Commander," she beams up at me. "It was my pleasure, my Princess, I must go your mother needs me. Sleep well," this was goodbye, at least to me. I would love her for an eternity and more, but she was not mine. I was her fathers' best friend and the Queens Guard, I hoped she would be happy in time. I just touch her cheek feeling the soft texture my lips touched her forehead before I walked away from her.

I left that very morning, an urgent matter in South America had me gone for days but only the meeting brought me home. I rather never return if honest, it is easy to not see her day in and day out, to see her happy with another. I did mention to Helena about retuning to Perth after our wedding and myself taking up the role of the clan leader, she agreed.

The Queen sobbed when I arrived and alerted her of this, "My Queen, I am not needed here any longer. I leave Gale, Levi, and Barachel in charge of you and you could not go wrong with them. I am going to marry Helena and return to Perth, I'm sorry, Lenore," it was firm but she could stop me, but she had a good heart and would never do such a thing.

She sobbed, "If that's what you desire," it wasn't at all.

I look at the door waiting for her to arrive, the meeting has already begun the food and drink sit as we wait for her to grace us. I knew as did the rest she was to announce her husband, I rather not be in attendance but here I sit.

She arrives as Gale gives me a nod of his head, "Thank you for coming my child," Queen Lenore stands to help her daughter to sit.

"It is my pleasure, mother. Thank you all for having me, let us get to the heart of the matter for my presence being requested," too much pressure was being placed on her, she body shakes like a leaf in a gust of wild wind.

"You are always welcome here, you normally come and give wise advice," Draco smiled at her. All agreed, and even I did she was wise and cunning a factor I loved.

"Shaylee my child, tell us the name of your future husband." Queen Lenore said her voice was gentle, full of love as her blue eyes bored into mine, She gazed back at her mother before closing her eyes bowing her head as if in prayer.

She stayed like this even as her words flowed from her lips, "I was waiting to make this decision. But I know Michael has put him in my path for a reason, it was fate. I Princess Shaylee have chosen a strong man; I could list all that I see in him, but we don't have time. I chose," she spoke of love, she had fallen for another and I was happy for her. She deserved that and much more, Keziah already knows who it is by the nod of her head, Ophir looks worried. And the rest look to be waiting with grand happiness, Draco was smug and knowing she probably chose him.

I will never forget her tone, the way her eyes opened and locked with my own. "I chose Commander Gideon of the Queens Guard," my heart stopped, I was in a dream that was the only logical conclusion to hearing her say my name. An eerie hush went over everyone, Keziah smiled, the Queen was too but with tears falling down her slender face.

With us all in either happiness, anger, or stuck in a dream the Princess vanished.

Fin slammed his glass down laughing, "Our beloved Princess, has made her decision. And I think it be the best, she will have a doting husband, a King, one who seeks not to rule but to guard and guild. Commander Gideon of the Queen's guard will do his all for our Princess," not everyone looked happy, but like clockwork, Queen Lenore pulled a thick book from her lap as Keziah sat close to her.

I heard whispering, from them as Draco spoke up. "My Queen, do you not think Commander Gideon is on the older side,"

She stood the book falling open, she had already started. "You know nothing of love, Draco. He is so much older than her but he has not aged since he reached twenty human years. He is your future King, granted he will never rule like Shaylee, you will show him respect as my angel has chosen him to be hers," I was in awe of her tone, the way she spoke for me.

She sat back down, "Now, the meeting is over as I have much planning to do,"

I was clapped on the back and hugged, but after all leave but Ophir and Keziah I speak on this. "You knew," her blue eyes tear me, open me in ways.

"I knew,"

Keziah smiled, "I knew too, everyone else didn't. Princess Shaylee never alerted either of us. It was the way you looked at her, how protective you became after she stopped aging. Last, was the way she looked at you,"

I do not think she could love me, but I could love her enough for both of us. I was the logical choice in a husband for her, I was loyal, strong, no desire to rule and her title meant she was mine to protect.

I leave them planning, I was soaring into the clouds without even flying.


	10. Hard-headed Princess

**Here is another chapter…**

The halls seemed warmer as I strode through them seeing many a Gargoyle bowing low, most smiling. All offer their sincere congratulations on her choosing me over so many. I for once didn't need to fake a smile as I beamed with pride, every fiber of my being didn't care any longer why she said my name it was just that she did say it. I will soon find out her out the reason for it, but for the time being, I was content finally.

But once I reached my chambers Helena was waiting, not looking any different than any other time. But she was to be my wife and now I didn't give her a second thought. She listens as if my words are golden, perhaps some elixir she's been waiting all these days to hear. From what she says next I can tell she is thinking so deeply, already with a strategy that's several moves ahead of what I am capable of. And in her words are a kindness, a concern that is so quick that, for me, it is natural. This attentiveness is apart of who she is and that is, if I'm honest, the most attractive feature I've seen in her for quite some time. She finished, "I am so happy for you, but make no mistake my friend. You will treat her right and with the respect she as the woman you love and as your wife and our future Queen. You must show her a new side to you one you have refused to show any other, only then will you be able to make her happy," her tone was mothering now it switched from a love interest into a nurturing tone.

"I never would have made you happy, you deserved so much more than anything I could have given you. I never fathomed she would say my name, but she has and in no way will I turn it down," she patted my arm before walking away. It hurt me to understand I hurt her, she was my friend and a fierce warrior. I was not so cold as I entered my room in a rage, not at any but myself. She was hurt after everything she was willing to give up to marry me, I just abandoned her alerting her I would not turn down the Princesses offer.

Bathing was a small form of escape before our evening meal, just feeling the heated water was enough to relax every muscle in my body, The water envelops me as closely as my own skin. Every new sore stung with the salt being washed in, but it is the only way to avoid infection. I wince as it swirls without mercy, penetrating to the cells that should be protected by smooth skin but lie open and raw. After the initial surge of pain, it ebbs and I can even enjoy my newfound weightlessness for a while.

The water was cold now, but my own time was running out as it was time for the feast, I dressed faster than normal as I never lit my fireplace. The room was bone jarringly cold, it touched my bones. I lit it before walking away so that I would not freeze to death before my slumber.

Barachel bowed his head as I strode to the east wing where our Queen was in her office going over things. 'Commander, might I offer my own congratulations on your being chosen. I have such faith in all you will do for our beloved Princess and all she has done and will continue to do for you," clapping him on the back. "Thank you, friend. Let us take the Queen to the feast we have time to talk after she is safe in her room," something he said got me, all she has done for me and all she will continue to do.

What did he mean?

With the Queen in front of me, my hand braced protectively on her lower back I stalked with her down the marble staircase, my body like a panther. I dare any to attack but none are so foolish to try such a feat, "My Queen, you look most stunning tonight. You seem to have a glow about you," I offered her and all she did was smile with my arms helping her into her throne.

It was cut off when Princess Shaylee walked in, Keziah, Kylie, and Ophir right behind her, she looked radiant in the pale green gown. She tucks her gown and sits avoiding eye contact with me, but all I could do was stare at her. "I am very happy with her choice, you two will be what our great race need after I ascend," the Queen said to an earlier question, her head was closer to mine as we talked in semi-private.

I was shocked, "You do not feel that I am not worth her or too old," her face turned soft. "No, Gideon. I do not feel that way," the feast was in full swing with joy at the engagement. Tables laden with delicacies line the walls. Everything you can think of, and things you have never dreamed of, lie in wait. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats still turning on spits. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruit and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, slices of bread, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine.

I drink and watch my future wife when she speaks directly to her mother. "Mother, we can have words in the morning, I am very tired it has been an eventful day," when she stood, we all followed suit standing with her, it was in respect we would only sit after she left the table.

The Queen nodded, "It has, you have made such a wise choice, one I know will bring the blessing of Michael down on us. I am so very proud of you Shaylee, as is your father as he looks down upon us. Sleep my child, we have time another day for words," her gentle hands on the Princesses face, the love between them was leaving us all in awe.

I ask, "Might I leave for a little and have words with Princess Shaylee, I will return to escort you to your chambers,"

Waving her hand in dismissal, "Yes, of course. I would hurry she was in haste to get to her chambers," I knew this as I bowed taking to my feet heading after her in my own haste. Her long blonde hair shined like spun white silk in the moonlight as she leaned on the stone wall gazing out into the night.

I give a smile, she can not see it but that didn't matter in the here and now. "You chose me?" his deep voice washed over me, I do not turn to him, can't bear to look into his eyes, I was forcing him into this.

"Yes, I chose you, Commander Gideon," likewise she makes no move closer, not even to turn to me.

"A wise choice," I say coming closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body, the warmth of her scent.

Annoyance was heard, "I have heard this, many times. But I did not make this choice because it is wise, or that you are entitled to guard the new Queen. I had my own reasons," she leaves the window starting to head to her chambers, she rather avoids me even after choosing me. I was not going to allow this, not tonight as I rushed after her slamming my hand on her door denying her the escape, she so desired.

I stood so close to her if I so wished my tongue could trace the small fragile vein on the side of her neck. "Why then Princess, why was I chosen?" she could feel my hot breath on her neck.

She refused to answer, and this bothered me earning a low growl in return she was being so stubborn over a simple question. It unnerved me, my hands spin her to face me my hands braced on her delicate arms, her face was pale and worried. "Do you care for me? Tell me, my Princess, I am yours now," trying to get her to talk to me.

By the grace of Michael, she finally does, "I feel distressed to have forced you into a marriage you didn't want, when there are so many other female Gargoyles that strive for your attention, I robbed you of your future." She was not giving me the answer to my dying question just trying to avoid by answering in a way it was not an answer. But in shock I release her taking a step from her.

Stating to her, "I can decline your offer; I don't want another; Princess. I want you, you're my sun and moon, my northern star the one that shines the brightest." I was lucky that my words are cut off by Gale, I was making a show a fool of myself. "You are needed Commander Gideon, Queen Lenore needs you at once an urgent matter in Ireland sir," he looked and sounded nervous, due to his breaking up our conversation.

I was calm and in control now, "I am coming, please leave us for a moment,"

"Yes, Sir," he vanished the candles going out in his wake making the lighting dim further.

This was the end of this conversation for now, but I was going to get my answer and soon. "I must be going, be safe while I am gone, my Princess. We will continue this conversation upon my return, sleep well," before I understood my own intentions my hands cupped her small face, forcing her to look at me when I finally pressed my lips to hers, warm and soft to the touch to the touch. It was lingering, it was something I never felt before, the passion in a single kiss from her.

Smiling, my body moves from her's taking to the left hall.

I was still smiling as I flew through the night sky,

There is more than one kind of ambush, you dot-to-dot thinkers. I guess that can be fun if the quarry is sufficiently evil. But we make an art form of it. We take them down from every side, pick their life apart until they are in ruins, then we let them do the rest. Call it a monster-removal-service if you wish, because we are the predators of the predators, the protectors of the mild. We're a sort of societal immune system; that's our function.

But coming home gave me new feelings, this was where I belonged with her, my Princess.


	11. Anger

**Here is another chapter…**

It was right out of the same old playbook - dehumanize, destabilize, antagonize - offer an easy solution - always war. That's how theses human psychopaths' rule and even knowing their strategies never helps. It's human nature to think themselves smarter, or that this situation is different.

But here we fight against a legion of demons, darkling's, and the dark witches. Even the children of the enemy were characterized as future criminals of the worst kind - is there anything worse than reducing the inner humanity of a child? The battle was promised to be short, a tactical advantage to our side, almost no casualties for "us." And then those who were schooled on the horrors, we knew better.

I fought with vigor, with many at my sides not just my fellow Gargoyles, but witches and our long-forgotten kin the woodland protectors. The Dark Prince brought them here to battle and yet he is hiding far beyond the battle, waiting and watching as I come for him. With force my body makes its way through the demons, killing with sick pleasure, I hold my ax up seeing Keziah battling with only a few with her. We have been winning this fight, but it has been so long we have fought, days and night mean nothing.

I look at my future wife's protector, her mangled lip and broken nose were caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked. The now browning blood had drizzled down her face like so much rain down a windowpane. Behind her a hag rose from the mist with a golden dagger in hand, Ophir blesses him was trying to get to her, alert her but she was so focused on her battle she zeroed everyone out. I had to help in some way, with fast reflexes my ax made no noise to alert her. Only the small scream that was cut off by her gurgling gave Keziah the alert, she gazed at the witch who was pinned to the willow tree my ax embedded into her neck.

"Be watchful, Keziah," I bellowed removing the ax not even sparing the witch another glance, but her dark black blood covered my blades. When it comes to the fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted.

Levi fought with me, pillars of bright flame erupted all around us, together we make our way to the Dark Prince, who stands like a lone warrior waiting for death. He never age's like us, he looks so young and deadly. Deep inside most fear him above anything, but not I, he will die.

But he stares at me with this sick twisted grin before turning on his heel speaking to his newest right hand. My chance was missed yet again as he vanished taking his remaining demons with him.

he cheers erupt like an auditory volcano. It is all quiet one second and then deafening the next, rising to a crescendo and then falling to a trickle before the same nervous tension commands silence once more.

Sweat and blood poured down my face. My heart smashed around in my chest. My lungs screamed for air as my feet flew across the battlefield. Gale was taking point as Theo's mother was too covered in blood, she fought with us once again. But I knew our Princess was about to have her life changed much sooner than we had wanted. She sits heavily on the boulder, "Send for my daughter in law, the Queen. We must seal the treaty. I am sorry Gideon, Shaylee's destiny is at hand and what a grand future she has," it was like she was standing there with Shaylee in this future seeing her and all she has done.

I wanted to refuse to bring the Queen here, we are only minutes from this battle. Another that would leave Princess Shaylee with fewer and fewer to protect her, she hardly has any now. It's like these three persons meet at a maple table inside my brain. One is as negative and dark as a demon on a toadstool. His voice shakes with anger, as he advises against this move, "because you will fail" and "you will look like a fool. Stay still, and maybe no one will notice that you are breathing." The second voice is sunlight multiplied, "Hey, it's a beautiful day, and you've got the ability. Full steam ahead. I'll see you in the winner's circle." It is her voice. The third voice is from one that's gone to the lounge chair and is lying down. "Look, Kiddo, this is going to take a lot out of you, in time and effort. Why bother? Sit back and take it easy. You'll never get out of this world alive anyway." When all three have had stated their positions, they turn to me for the decision. All three answers strike positive chords to me, but only one can be chosen. Now, let me see…

I have a duty, one I detested at this moment. "Gale take Levi and Barachel and bring the Queen to us. Have four more escorts you back but leave the rest to protect the castle and our Princess," he gave a nod, he was tired, we all are but we fulfill our duty first sleep would come.

He turned back to me, "Any words for your future wife, Commander," I first felt it, the burning in my face as it moved to my head.

I snapped, "Yes, try and not do anything dangerous. To not act herself," her Grandmother whacked me so hard it tore my flesh, it hurt like a dagger.

Her eyes glowed dangerously as she advanced on me, "You will not talk to my Granddaughter in such a way, Commander. She is our only hope, if not for her we would lose this war in the end. You do not end it, she does she rules with her head and her heart. She does not make any choices with a light heart, she is open unlike you and her mother. I will have words with the Queen when she arrives, you might be destined to be with her but as I found out destiny can change," Keziah took her by the shoulders whispering words calming the witch before she could damage me further.

It would be hours before they arrived, as we have no dead they ascended, we bury any witch int heir own way, we mourn with them. We listen to the music as our brothers from the woodlands play the most enchanting music until their kin disappears to the heavens in golden smoke. After we sit in the massive castle waiting and just feeling like death, most sleep and I nod off before being woken by some small noise.

But fatigue hit me as I closed my eyes once again.

Only the earsplitting sound that vibrated the room woke me, in the doorway was the Queen and the guard's that I had sent for her. My body fumbled to a standing position as she smiled at me, "My Queen, please come sit," I placed my hand to her back leading her to a throne that would be at the very least decent enough for this meeting.

We gathered as the Queen spoke, "I welcome your great coven and any others that wish to join our cause to protect the humans,"

"We have always done our share, my dear. We just do not always value the humans as you do, but we join you not only to use our powers against our comin foe but to protect Shaylee. Her destiny is at hand, such a black world she could make us fall into or a future so bright and filled. The choices lie within her now, let us sign you all will stay and depart mid-afternoon or late evening tomorrow after Helga arrives she would also like to have words before signing," all I wanted was to go home tonight, but the Queen must stay since we needed more to our cause.

As rested and clean as I could get here, the Queen was ready to depart as I spoke. "We will return home as the sunrises," she nodded her understanding as we took to the air like a legion of dark birds that flew higher and higher away from the eyes of humans.

I dearly loved to fly, but home was calling, and a very long bath was in order.

The sight that greeted us broke me, I bellowed. "Secure the Queen," my body diving into the battle in the courtyard of our palace. My eyes zeroed in on the bobbing blond hair of the Princess in her green gown, she was fighting with her all. Around her demons perished all but the largest, the leader by his stance and frame. He was fighting Helena who was close to the Princess, she looked horror stuck as his fighting stick was sticking from her chest, like that the last of my childhood friends are gone from this world. It hurt, finally I realized how she had impacted my life as my friend and confidant. In the end, we would honor her, I would avenge her death.

She couldn't take him his tone is luring and sends me into a rage hearing it. "You can't take much more Princess," his voice eerie.

"Step away from the Princess, Demon," every once of anger poured out as she stumbled back, bleeding from her chest. I wanted to scoop her up and vanish but right now this demon was my chore.

"The almighty Commander Gideon has come to save his Princess. We won't stop until we have her,"

"Then I shall have to kill every demon before I kill your so-called Dark Prince. Keziah take Princess Shaylee to her chambers," my voice was harsh my one torn with anger.

"We will meet again Commander, retreat," his voice was clear, with our forces renewed and strong they would be obliterated.

"My Princess," I take her to the healer, she was not responding any longer. She was being worked on with her guard and mother at her side, my eyes couldn't seem to move from her she was a warrior now. Her second battle and she let none cross into our holy place she held against all odds. Pride filled me, we lost many, but they never got her or into our castle.

Healer Jabra cut into my thoughts, "She can rest in her chambers now,"

Her mother nodded as she left us alone with the Princess. "Commander Gideon take her to your chambers. I can watch over her during the day while you watch her at night. I rather none see her in this state, she has made us all so proud and should be able to rest in peace, not with others outside her door," her voice was like melting butter.

Fuming Keziah cut in, "I understand your point my Queen, but she is better off with me, I am a female and her guard unlike Commander Gideon," she was right.

"Keziah, he is her future husband. I have faith he will not taint her,"

"Do you have no faith in my skill, to let him watch over her. Her father placed us in charge of her care yet you time and time again go against it, I do not care if you banish me for this. You make very wrong choices with her care," she stormed out and she was right.

"I do not think Keziah is wrong my Queen. You have made poor choices with Princess Shaylee's care but as we see she can handle herself. I will of course watch over her but even I believe Keziah would be better suited for the task,"

But now with Keziah not being able to be found our Princess has been in my chambers, the Queen and Keziah sit by her side during the day all meals being brought to them while Ophir and myself deal with the daily duties. But at night it was just us, she was getting better but has not woken yet.

Each day passed but color returned to her face, she was tired, and something told me her powers are about to re-kick in and make life harder on us. On the third night I lay next to her in pants, my arm draped over her when her meek voice chimed. "Where am I? Why am I back in your chambers? Wouldn't the Infirmary be a more suitable place,"

"In my chambers, it was best so I could watch you heal. You have been sleeping for three days, the Queen and Keziah are very worried they stay by your bedside most of the day unless she is needed, I am here all night to watch over you. You, of course, were first in the infirmary but your mother trust me to watch over you much better, a place other Gargoyles could not see you," my voice was deep and husky with sleep as my warm breath was hitting the back of her neck.

"Three days. I am very sorry to have worried anyone. I should go,"

"No, you will rest. I will get you nourishment, but I advise I don't find you out of my bed," leaving her alone to get her a platter of cheese, fruit, and chicken. But she of course moved from the bed you could tell but there she sat her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight.

On my knees with my hands around my own throat was how this ended after she punched me with great force in the throat. I sputtered after a few minutes I leave to take the Queen to her morning meal but the moment I alerted her that her daughter was in her chambers she was off at a sprint and I would have to wait outside Princess's Shaylee's door with Ophir.

"She punched me,"

"You deserved it, I am most certain,"

"Maybe,"


	12. Family tiesbroken

**Here is another chapter…**

I just knew my demon, my hell here on Earth was hiding in my chambers. I only understand now how I could find her when none other could have, we have been linked since her birth. I thought it was just my skill, but it never was, I couldn't school my features due to my rage.

Her face was so pale and scared and that right there made everything more fade, I just move closer to her my arms open to her. She understood and rushed into them her words mumbled against my chest. "Why Commander, why has she kept all this from me?" begging and sadness linger in her tone.

I held back the growl, she was never used to calling me anything other than Commander. I offered, "Princess, enough with the Commander, you're my love, my future wife, call me Gideon, please. She did what was best for you, keeping this from you wasn't right. But it doesn't change you Shaylee, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Why does she hold this power over me, to say what I feel regardless of the amount of affection I wanted to show!

Her head just moved with every breath I took, this was very soothing.

"What will other's think of me?" her small voice whispered. "Most already know, those who don't have, no need to know. You are a blessing, the very first Gargoyle-Gargoyle-witch born, there have been many tries but all failed ending in the infant's death. Your father was just a normal Gargoyle. But you, Shaylee, were meant to be here, meant for me," brining my large hands to touch and cup her slender face, her eyes glowed in her eyes I saw her. She was magnificent, her soul, her inner beauty somehow outshined the outer beauty she held.

I was always a risk-taker as I leaned down to kiss her once again because it was all I could think of as of late. Right as our lips nearly touched a bone-rattling knock was heard on my chamber door as I swore. "I swear to Michael," picking her right up and placing her into my bed before shutting her in, the dark blue hangings would hide her. It was Gale and Levi "The queen requests you at once, she is in much distress," It was due to the vanishing demon, once again.

No choice, "I am on my way," my words said in a haste and they understood leaving me, with my door shut I turn seeing her peeking out.

I say, "Don't leave, I will return, we will walk to dinner together. Change clothes and return to my chamber's," she wouldn't put up with this for long, I can't order her around any longer she was not a child.

Like I thought, "Gideon, is she hateful?"

"No, my Queen. She was just shocked and scared," the truth was best.

She stood, "I wronged her, why was she scared is my question,"

I answered her, I desired to be with Princess Shaylee right now. "Scared due to the other's knowing and not accepting her for who she is. She only desires to rule as well as you have and she thought this would hinder it. But she and I have spoken and all, for now, is well, you must change after a cup of tea the feast is soon. We can not have you looking frazzled," I smiled handing her the hot tea she so loved, she must calm before we entered the feast.

"You're right, thank you, my friend,"

When I returned to my chambers, she was absent so with haste I filled my bath, rose and jasmine and spices filled the steamy air as I just lost myself in the heat, the relaxation was all-encompassing.

Happiness was once so elusive for a man like me, but something changed, and it was because of her. Now I sat back and let the happiness soak right into my bones. Wanting the feeling to still be there when we're old. I closed his eyes and savored the moment that once I thought would never come to fruition.

"Commander Gideon," her voice chimed close, she arrived, and I was not fit for her to see. But I could not alert her this made me nervous that was weak, and I was never weak.

I close my eyes but not fully, I see her through my lashes as she poked her head in, like magic her face turned crimson with her blush. She looked long enough before she turned to flee when I called out to her. "Come back in Princess, I am yours now. I will be your husband, there will be no need to hesitate around me," I was not weak. She was mine and I was her's, soon she would see me the real me and she might not be so happy with what she finds lurking in my past.

She scoffed, "You're in a state of undress Commander Gideon, your purity,"

Reminding her once again, "It is Gideon or my husband. You soon will see all of me as I will see all of you. Not now but very soon, I required a hot bath. Your mother would care for words after dinner my Princess," now my eyes are open and watching her, the tint of red lingered as she was thinking. I wanted to smile knowing she was thinking of me to make her blush.

"I will make sure to talk with mother. Calling you Commander is such an ingrained trait it will take time to adjust to this," she was very right, this was not going to be as easy as I thought. Since she could talk I was Commander Gideon, and a few times I heard her call me a bloody cunt, something I thought Fin had thought her.

She just sat her ankles crossed as I bathed, now I gave her fair warning. "I am going to stand now; I must also dress for dinner. You may stay or you may rest in my chambers," smirking at her face as it turned beet red as she clamored to her feet nearly stumbling away from me in my state of undress. I let out a deep chuckle she was going to be mine, and I was thrilled with this.

With my body dry and with pants on I leave the bathing chamber and enter my room seeing her in my lounge chair, without words I finished dressing and held my hand out to her. "Come, my Princess," she took it without hesitation and together we walked the halls with everyone seeing us firmly together.

Her hand was so soft like some silk, velvet, and skin hybrid, but the way it fits into mine made my head spin. How was her hand made to fit mine when it was so fragile and small, but it did like a gift from our father Michael.

My eyes always watching her when possible, and right now she was nibbling her lip. "My Princess, you seem to be overthinking something. You're biting your lower lip, you have always done that when you tend to be overthinking little matters,"

She offered me a smile in return, "I was thinking, but it was no little matter. Soon things will be changing, I was thinking if I was ready, if I would be enough. Do you not have similar thoughts Commander?" I bowed my head to look at her, she was rather short, unlike her mother. This has also crossed my mind, I was never going to be worthy of her, her smiles, her touch, nothing was I worthy of.

I do push the feeling down, "Of course. I await the changes; they mean very much to me. I don't feel as if I am worth you, you're young, stunning beyond all, even our Queen, smart, and caring there are so many things about you, enough to stay here with you until dawn telling you them all. I am old, brave and I am yours Shaylee," now her eyes take on this liquid gem look.

We continued walking the grand hall doors stand open as Gargoyles entered for supper "Commander Gideon. Why do you have an accent, I have always wondered. But when I was young it would have been wrong to ask such personal questions to you," now I laughed, for once thinking of the one and very rare times this demon asked me anything.

I had always been in her life, so it was not far off in thinking that she never knew I was not from here like her mother. "I am from Perth, Australia, Princess." I gave her a look "Dinner than I will tell you how I came to be here, there is much you don't know my Princess." And much more I prayed she never uncovered about me, it was wrong to enter marriage with lies but there wouldn't be a marriage if she knew beforehand and the Queen was in firm agreement a fact that she was not thrilled with.

I hated to leave her alone when I heard she was having trouble, but Keziah was there, and I was needed to fend off another war.

The pillar of fiery smoke and dust, still boiling up from where the trap had been laid for the coming demons, many died. Days have gone by and my desire to be home was fueling my every move. It is mid-day as I stand with Levi and Khal we go over the next step in my plan, this battle had to end soon.

I only glanced up seeing Barachel and Gale walking into the tent, I nod at them. "Start to move them into place," I ordered Khal and his men.

Gale turned back to me, "My friend, my love only worries for her," he is offering me a sealed letter, only I as of now knew of his love for the younger Kylie. I took it with eager hands, my beefy finger ripping it open to see why she was writing to me.

As soon as I saw her stunning script it was clear.

It reads. "Commander Gideon,

Our Princess has not been faring well these last few days, she sleeps so little, if at all. She trains all day works with her mother until the feast, she has been having fainting spells from lack of sleep, she hardly eats. I worry for her; she looks so ill. I hope this letter finds you well.

-Kylie."

Gale gave me a look, "Thank you, to her as well. We end this battle now, the Princess is not well," I loathed myself for leaving her to roam in an ill state. The clangor of the swords had died away, the shouting of the slaughter was hushed; silence lay on the red-stained snow. The pale bleak sun that glittered so blindingly from the ice-fields and the snow-covered plains struck sheens of silver from rent corselet and broken blade, where the dead ascended or in the flames of damnation.

"Collect our fallen sashes, we have won another of the battles. But let us never forget the war rages around us and we will always be called to battle," my words hitting them as we together take care of ours before we depart.

But my anger grew knowing before we are to return home we are to stop in Perth, it was only for hours and that was my brothers saving grace.

My father was beaming alongside my mother, "I am happy for you son, so happy you opened your heart to love," my mother was thrilled. "I knew you would marry, and think you and the Princess will bless us all. You will be such a driving force in not only her protection but guidance with your age and wisdom," she was calling me old, age was a factor here.

My brother was in such an ill mood seeing me, he grew but he had nothing on me. I could hear his ramblings but more than once Gale or Levi held me back from murdering this little waste. My father was holding him back and I was held back by Levi and Barachel while Gale stood in front of me as my flesh and blood seethed in anger.

"I am the leader here, you unfit slob. I should have been the one at the Princess side as her husband, you will cause her death. I have loved her since I first saw her, she is mine. I will never be at this damnation, I will stand against it at every turn. You fail in all you do, Halo, Helena, and Theo now you will be the cause of her death and maybe not today or a week or years but in the end it is you who cause it," it hurt because he was right, I brought death every death he muttered was my fault.

"You were warned last time never to mention those names. Princess Shaylee belongs to no man, I belong to her she is mine, she will marry me because we love each other," and once I said it, it hit me that she loved me even when she refused to say it at some point she fell in love with me and that floored me.

It shut my anger down as I shook them off me, "Let us depart, I will see you at the palace for my coming wedding. Come or don't but mutter a word against and I will slit you from ear to ear be damned the consequences of it," this was his final warning, blood or not I would send him to our father Michael.

My body was alive even when tired, the closer we flew to home the more my body felt alive. I was covered in filth and blood but there was no time, she was in need of me. I moved to the hall of the beloved, seeing her moving up towards her chambers, the way she moved was sluggish and weak. Her complexion was so translucent now, pale would be better than this.

I call her, "My love, you look pale," she looked up seeing me and color started to flood her face once again.

She answered in a low voice, "I have not been well," that was it as I held her close, my body covering her's just taking solace in her presence.

"I know, word came to me from a little bird you have been very ill, not eating, fainting. Come to my chambers, I must bathe before supper and you already look more beautiful than the sun and stars." Be damned who saw as I grasp her hand pulling her along, I was not right to do so, it was just my selfish desire to be near her after so long apart. Many looked but we are to be married these things are normal for us now. I just walk from her running my bathe adding in the oils that would soothe me when it hit me she would soon bathe with me and the oils would be long forgotten as she would soothe me.

She looked so sick and lost as I grasped her cold face, muttering, "I missed you, my Princess," I kissed her but when her lips came upon mine in a sweet kiss before I rested my forehead on her's, we both had our eyes closed. "I missed you very much, Gideon," she admitted a faint chuckle escaped my mouth, she missed me it made everything worth it now.

I was bold and I hoped she was not offended by it as I undressed with her still in the very same room, I walked from her but I could feel her staring but was not sure if it was myself she was staring at.

I was relaxed when she finally entered her voice calm now, "How were your travels?"

"They were well; we ran into some infested spots before we made it to Perth. My family is ready for their journey to meet the Princess and my future wife. My brother was a rather unpleasant one, during my time there."

"Was there cause for his ill mood?"

I smirked, "As he sees it, it should have been him the leader of our clans to have had the honor of your hand, not me, I just am a Commander and Queens guard," not something I should find humorous, but I let out a chuckle as she looked worried.

"I see,"

I asked, "Why did you choose me?" now it was my demon who gave a smirk "That is for me to know," I leaped from the filled tub the water hitting the floor, she screamed covering her eyes her small body curled into itself as I let out a booming laugh, that served her right.

"You barbarian," she was laughing, and it sends such pleasure through me.

"Let me dress so we might eat, or we can just stay in and have dinner in bed," my voice wasn't of humor as she gave me a withering look, however, will I pass the ritual? "Nye, you may dress so we may head to the hall, good sir,"

Now I knew it was me she was glancing at in such a way, lucky I was not facing her or my blush would have been seen, and that was not going to happen. Dressed I smiled down at her with my hand ready for her to grasp.

"I am ready," she took it.

We left my room together…


	13. Brice

**Here is another chapter, I own nothing but the plot changes…**

Princess Shaylee was with her guard heading to the evening meal as I walked with the Queen, it was so new the desire to leave the Queen's side to ensure her daughter was safe. I was fast figuring out there would be troubles ahead with how much more Princess Shaylee viewed aspects, she was more open to things as the time changed. The Queen ruled with a level head and left her heart behind and that was our winning factor, hard decisions have to be made in a split second.

"Thank you, Commander," the Queen beamed up at me as I helped her to sit. I answered with a low bow, "Always my pleasure your grace," taking my seat at her side, her daughter only gave me a bow of her head as greeting.

I started this meal with a new report, my eyes on the Queen. "Something has been killing demons in the region of Perth. But as the Gargoyles arrive it is gone, not that I object to whatever is killing demons, I am concerned. We have no inkling of what it is," I was more annoyed at it now as it was close to my homeland, this has happened so often during the passing years and we have paid no mind to it as it never hurt humans nor us.

The tinkling voice of the Princess cut into our conversation. "Have they sent scouts, aimed not to kill whomever it is helping us with this issue?" most smiled at her, she was wise but in my judgment to inexperienced.

Annoyed, "Why would we do such a thing, we don't know if this creature means us harm," my tone so disrespectful, I knew my mistake and wished to take the tone back but it was far too late. Her pale face turned as cold as ice her fingers tinged with purple fire. Now everyone looked at me with disgust and with good right.

Her tone was like ice, so hateful and cold and aimed at me, "Well since you have such a closed mind Commander, I will issue the order. I want three Gargoyles sent out to scout the area, I want it known this is only talking, whatever that is aiding us is not to be harmed in any way. If it meant us harm, do you not think it has had ample time to attack the Gargoyles as it has the demons? But I will also keep in mind your disrespect towards myself, the Princess," and she would. The time for my brass nature and crudeness had to be taken care of or I would lose her.

I raised my eyebrow, my disbelief was off the charts, but honestly, I had to say my pessimism had come to the point of even suspecting the sincerity of pessimists. Then my brother's jubilant voice cut in, "Thank you Princess Shaylee, I wanted the very same but Commander Gideon was very set against it. I will send word back to my Commander, we will try and locate and have words with our allies," my future wife gave him a beaming smile, one I haven't been able to give her.

Mother spoke, "Hello, Brice. It has been many years," my brother took to his knee in respect to our Queen. I watched side-eyed as Princess Shaylee stood looking down on him seeing Brice fully, not like he was not handsome he was a smaller weak version of myself. I so wanted to go to her but as my brother gave her his most dashing smile, one she returns did she take her seat with Keziah who could be heard trying to whisper. "Tension is so thick a knife could cut through it," Keziah smiled as Ophir gave a small chuckle.

Brice and I, well the looks we bestow on the other are not those of brothers, but age-old enemies.

Brice bowed low, "I am sorry my Queen; I will be at every meeting instead of my Commander. I was in the battle at the time of the ball, I now wish I had been here as I see a true vision sitting in front of me. Hello, Commander Gideon, our parents will be here at first light," I noted when he spoke about the Queen it was filled with respect, the Princess it was lust and desire, and for I was hate pure evil hate.

Queen Lenore spoke, "This is my daughter Princess Shaylee," my Princess stood moving closer to her mother smiling. Her words so soft and kind, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Brice." I nearly grabbed him when he took her slender hand placing a kiss to it, his eyes shined so bright. Only the firm hand of the Queen on my wrist alerted me to keep my place, my eyes glanced down at her in anger but her blue eyes were stern.

"No, my Princess the pleasure is all mine. You are as stunning as the heavens," he was so pushing it, she with grace took a step back as was normal for her to better look at people, I grasped the opportunity and took her hand smiling down at her but her face was not one of welcome due to my actions and words to her.

The Queen intervened, "Commander if you could please walk me to my chambers, Brice we will have a meeting when the sun rises. My daughter sleep well," she placed a kiss to Princess Shaylee's head. "Sleep well, mother," I had zero choices but to leave now, but before the doors shut Princess Shaylee's voice echoed.

"I would like a report given to myself if contact is made, I will go in haste to meet them personally. Alert our aid, Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles would like to talk," this was great, just great.

Not more than a few steps she spoke, "It was not wise to act in such a way, Commander you're a very close-minded man and I see this as an issue. I am at times no better but if you ever speak to my daughter as if she was below you, I will personally call off your wedding. You're to protect her even if that means from yourself, you're to be her advisor, friend, lover, but not seeking to control her or diminish her. I will state this is your last chance, my old friend. As for your brother, he seems smitten with her, I dare say if he was at the ball instead of the battle, she might have chosen him and we are both thankful he was gone. As of tomorrow, he will no longer be ruler he should be more suited to the life of a warrior." She was right.

"I will talk to the Princess, I was so very wrong in my actions. I should know better and still make these hurtful mistakes, please give me another chance to prove my worth. As for my dear brother, whatever you see fit to do is agreeable," she was right, and she would take my right to marry away, only she and Shaylee held that power.

Once our meeting was finished, I leave her in a haste to return to Shaylee and seeing my brother with her hand in his, his lips brushing the pale skin with that smile her face tinged with pink at his charming actions. I knew right then my actions had to change because she deserved better than my coldness. There are better more suitable ways to get points across no need to speak to her in tones of disrespect.

My loud voice boomed, "Brice, I suggest you remove yourself from Shaylee's side," every nerve was on fire seeing him near her.

"That is no way to address our Princess, my dear brother. I bid you goodnight Princess Shaylee," his hand placed her's back down he was ever the charmer.

"Leave now, before I forget we are brothers," her face was not pleased with me and my actions yet again.

Brice answered, "I thought you already had, Commander Gideon," Brice smiled walking from us, heading back towards Ophir and Keziah who would show him to guest accommodations.

Her voice like a whip, "Commander, you can't act in such a manner, you have been very disrespectful. At this point he is a guest in this holy place," I scoff again "Enough of that as well. You will not act in such a manner towards myself," now her eyes narrowed to slits and the raw power she held in was being leaked out. If the Dark Prince ever got to her we are all doomed.

I change the subject, "I am dead tired and so are you, my love. Please change and come back, I need to hold you," I pleaded because I needed her, in every way did I need her.

She answered, "I will come back," she placed her hand over mine before walking to her chambers. I was quick just rinsing the sweat and dirty scent from me before dressing in sleeping pants, but she was already in my chambers hanging a stunning gown up for tomorrow.

"Come, Princess," together we lay in my bed, this was new and welcomed. My bigger body just curled around her's protecting her, my head resting atop hers feeling her deep breathing. I relished in this just holding this creature so close and breathing her in was making my head lite.

"I think your brother rather I leave you," her voice hinted at something, but not something I could place a finger on.

"No doubt for himself," he was charming and open-minded unlike myself, but this woman was mine. I hummed feeling her body relax, Helena was right only Shaylee would see me the real me and it was time to let my guard down with her.

"Sleep my Princess, I am here," not long at all she was sleeping right here in my arms, and I watch her hoping her father was happy with our union. As our wedding day was so close every fear was at the surface, I couldn't be what she needed, was not worth her, I was violent and cold, and she would find out all my secrets and in the end, she leaves me.

When I woke, she was gone, and it sent my heart into a panic. Then my head cleared smelling the oils that had me heading into my bathing chambers, where she was soaking in the heat. Her face so peaceful and relaxed, the way her pink lips parted it was wrong to stare at her, so I spoke up. "Only days away, then we will be married. A day I am looking forward to my love," my body leaning on the stone archway, the way her eyes opened was comical.

She answered, "Yes, I will be busy with the final wedding plans and welcoming your family." I moved to take her robe it was getting close to our morning meal and she and I needed to dress. I held it out to her with a nod she looked hesitant, I knew why but say nothing.

"Are you excited for your family to be here?" she asked before she finally stood from the tub, her hair so much longer when wet, it thankfully covered her female parts as every and I mean every nerve, hair, skin, and brain went into overdrive seeing her in such a state. Served me right having done this to her for fun, she was reserved, and I was not prepared for my reaction.

I play it off as best as I can, "If I am honest, my love. No, I am not; my brother is not the boy I left in Perth. He has grown into someone I don't care for, as for my parents, I only hope they act accordingly. They come from a small rural place, where they are loud and unrulier. I was raised to try and marry your mum, but I never felt anything for her. It has been you, it will always be you,"

I take my turn in the bath while she brushes through her long silky hair. "Would you mind if we moved rooms after we marry? This room is very small," she must not understand we would not be in either room, we move to a married suite befitting the Princess and her husband.

"I was under the impression we would be moving into a bigger room," smiling this was so new for us both, but together we can go through the new phase's as one.

I turned to see the Princess was gone, "Levi and Barachel escort the Queen to her office. I have had enough get him from this place before I make myself an only child," each word bellowed as I stormed behind them heading to find her and ensure she was not hurt at all by the fight that took place. Not but a few feet in front of the study door she stands with Kylie, she looks sad and this time it intensified my anger.

Queen Lenore sighed, "Shaylee love, Brice has left. He rather not be at the wedding," she said with a tad of sorrow in her voice, her job was never easy.

Keziah snaps moving me a few more feet away from Shaylee, it would be two entire days until we could be close once again. "I swear child must you sneak off,"

"Let us finish the details, come, Willa," I am left outside of the door with a nod from Ophir, he understood me more than most, he treated Shaylee like his child in many ways.

My father and brother stood ready to leave as I ordered, "Mika take Axal and escort my father home. Return after," wanting to ensure Brice was in Perth and not at my wedding.

Brice had to speak and make more waves, this was not fair to our parents who loved us equally. "I swear on my life you will bring the death of the Princess. I know it holds true, brother. She will uncover the truth her mother and you have hidden from her. We all know she wouldn't lower herself to marry you if she knew what you do, what you have done for centuries as she grew. The blood you took, the lives you un-lit for pleasure. You enter such a blessed union with her with blood and lies and that will come back on you, you're and have not been my brother since you killed Halo and make no mistake you may not have killed her but you're the reason she is gone. Our so-called great Queen rather her only daughter marries a killer, so now that blood is on her head as well," he vanished having the last word, my father looked so torn as I shook my head. "Go, father, have safe travels," my anger gone with his words.

They held true.

Does the truth imprison us, or does it set us free? One thing we know for sure, the truth can hurt. Gale touched my bare shoulder, his words wise. "Truth is treason in an empire of lies. Might you tell her before you wed, I saw the truth in those words. Our beloved Princess deserves to know you and that entails the horrible things you once did, think about it, my friend. Need words or to spare I am here," Kylie was blessed to have such a partner as I sit heavily in the red room with him.

"You know the time has run short, but yes I must tell her. I am entering this marriage with an empire build in blood and corpses. But my friend, I am selfish too and have loved her since her aging halted and I can't risk losing her now,"

He answered back, "Promise me, promise you will tell her and not let another alert her. Many think this marriage is good but have many disagreements on your past and how this will affect her,"

"They're right,"

I was going to be whisked away soon, for my purity trials.


	14. Broken Rule's

**Here is another chapter…**

Now my nerves were frayed to the quick. In my building anxiety, I constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still, the nagging voice in the back of my mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead.

The witches are gathered around me, their words unknown to me, to most.

I am just to sit here, that was my task as their voices tuned to each other, their words overlapping the one next to them. Colors flashed but none lingered for too long and this not knowing was driving me closer to madness. My body was dripping sweat for no reason but their intensive chanting causing my body to shake and shutter so often.

Their words tumbled from lips like little pebbles onto the sand. They dropped too fast for you to catch them and landed softly in their lap where their left hand clasped their right. Each word seemed to flow seamlessly into the next and was spoken so softly that it caressed the ears without transferring any meaning. But it felt like my insides are burning, being moved around but no real pain just the strain was taking hold of me.

Like a flame being snuffed out, their voices cut off and the immense relief washed over me. Theo's mother struggled to her feet giving me a loathing look, "Pure of the body that is sure, never has he touched another in those ways. Pure of mind and soul are a very dark subject, death you are the one created for death, to harness, to bring forth, to bring to those close to you. You have done great deeds and done most horrible deeds, you will be judged," I would be, and when that day happens my soul was doomed, but I would take our father's judgment with grace.

I offered, "But I am pure of body and can marry our Princess,"

Her Grandmother grunted in anger it seemed, "I wish it otherwise, Commander. You're not the man we saw her marrying your hate and anger lead you to another path. My granddaughter, she should have more, and you know this deep down. But you are a selfish creature and will doom her," she spat at me, I should turn back and leave her to find another. But none are worth her, not a human nor Gargoyle was worth her, and she spoke my name choosing me to be her husband.

Barachel and Levi brace my shoulders as if I could attack her, or even would. "I am selfish,"

When the doors started to slam, my heart dropped even though it was only my mother it was her entrance that worried me. Thea cocked her head, "My old friend, you know better. You deep down know better, but tell him,"

"I do know, but he is my son. And I love him above even the Queen and our father Michael. My son, Princess Shaylee has left heading to Perth, seems your father and brother have made contact with our ally, he asked for her and only her,"

White knuckles from clenching my fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, my hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. My face was red with suppressed rage, and when Gale even set a finger on my sweat covered shoulder, I swung around in anger. "Barachel and Levi, go. Find her and escort her home,"

They left without words as Thea spoke before the door shut behind her, "The Queen and her daughter will be most angry with you acting as if you rule, this might be the last time. I am going to try to convince the Queen to halt this marriage, you fill it with death, anger, and possessiveness,"

I pray the Queen does not, but for now Gale brings me food as I can not leave. The witches still sit around me, looking at me at times mumbling. "Love", "Dedication,", "Devotion", and "Death," each, in turn, talk to the Queen, and I pray they tell her that I did love her daughter, more than my own life and that of even her, the Queen.

Gale speaks, "Gideon, the time has come. You must stop this, you act before thinking you have no power to issue certain orders. Princess Shaylee is going to be very angry and might change her mind,"

"I know, I know. But hearing that she left, no matter who or how many are with her, she is in grave danger out there. The Dark Prince desires her she does not remember him coming to take her so long ago. Now I am stuck here with these hags while she is in danger, every time she leaves something bad happens to her," the words pouring out in desperation all he can do is nod.

"But she has grown, in power and determination and you can't treat her like those humans treat their woman. For us women are supreme, we take our orders from the Queen and not the King, we are above such petty matters concerning sex,"

My mother held a wooden platter towards me. There was a piece of warm bread with a slab of melting yellow butter and a thick, hearty slice of roasted pork. Right now, I felt no need for pretentious manners and grabbed the pork, ripping a chunk off with my teeth. I was worried, these next few hours would either pass as a blip in the course of our life, or they would be the final trauma that broke me.

My two friends, her mother's guards have returned hours ago waiting with me. The Queen herself came and gave us all a tongue lashing we understood this was our last chance, my last. Both now more scared of her wrath than my own, that on its own made me smile. "I am sorry, I was wrong for sending you to drag her home. I seem to always be mistaken on what she will allow to happen," my mother was humming while she was shinning my armor for tomorrow. In twenty-four hours we could be allowed to see the other, I hated being here knowing she was out there not as protected as she would be with me with her.

I have long since drowned out their chanting, but nothing could drown out the sound of the doors bursting open. My father stood his chest heaving his armor was covered in blood, our blood by the glowing blue. I don't think my body reacts seeing this, I towered over most and all backed down.

"Where is Princess Shaylee?" my father, his stern face crumpled this alone sent my panic into overdrive.

So strained and defeated his voice rang clear, "Brice has turned on us all, he joined the Dark Prince in his anger. He attacked Princess Shaylee, she was able to kill many, she fought him alone, but we had to flee with our numbers low. She was hurt, but she will be fine my son. I am sorry, sorry I didn't protect our Princess, my daughter," he went on one knee in apology.

"Stand, we need a guard back to Perth, make sure none have turned with him. Even if that means you will not be here at my wedding," I say.

Thea snarled, "We will go as well, our magic can protect him and gain truth from your clan," I wanted him at my wedding, but this was far more important.

Not but an hour later with my temper growing tired and shorter, Keziah walked in her face set in a frown. "Hand thy top over to me, our Princess is unwell, and this might help," if it could help it was her's, I pulled it off leaving my chest bare she rushed off with it. The witch in her craved me, her mate and us being apart was harder on her and with everything I was it took every ounce of willpower to not go to her.

They say once you have mastered being alone, you are ready for the company of others, that doesn't make it easy though. When everyone's life journey separated from my own, when the only heart beating in this room belonged to me, it wasn't something most could take. I guess the good news is that in time, after many unpleasant days of chanting and missing her, I am okay. Then you find joy again, or maybe it finds you. After that, your journey can change, take on new and exciting adventures...

I was starting mine in a mere few hours, it was half past midnight, I should be sleeping but I sit here watching the sky. I don't make a move when the door opens with no low groan, waiting for them to speak but it shocked me to hear the Queen. "Gideon, you should be resting,"

"How can I? She left and was hurt, my brother turned on us and I was not there to protect her as I should have been. I am failing her already,"

Her slender body just moves to the lounge chair, she rests but her voice is awake. "All this will be handled, you will bring me his head for his actions. But for now, your wedding is most important and if you and Shaylee both look so ill it will not be much of a joyous occasion now will it,"

Her words soft, but they caught me. "Princess Shaylee is still un-well?" my body up and moving to the Queen to look at her face in the light.

"Yes, it hurts her to be far from you right now. It had before but her sharing your chambers for these last few weeks have made it better for her. Oh yes, my dear friend, I knew and said nothing. For she means everything, everything else comes after my daughter. You know it was not always this way, this rule was created by my grandmother in hopes my mother would flee and marry another instead of my father," she was right, but her face was telling me all I needed to know as I walked from the room heading to the North bend tower, to her.

Other than the darkness and myself all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind that's harsh bite could be felt on my bare chest. I could feel the hairs on my arm raised and the bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on my arms, but its bite was more than flesh deep. Now my blood ran cold through my veins and my bones were chilled. The flames of my torch may have looked as though they burned warm, but their heat did not reach my skin.

I can not be seen, the door was only feet in front of me when Ophir himself stepped from the shadows. "Hello Commander Gideon, are you out for a nighttime stroll?"

Being caught was not what I had been planning, "No, I was going to sneak in and see Shaylee. I can not take knowing she is ill, I just need to hold her until she finally sleeps," I hated this but if I had to plead and beg, so be it she was worth it.

He moved to the side with ease, I gave him a look. "Go in, she means more to me than these blasted rules. But not too long if Keziah happens to return, I will knock to alert you to jump from the window," he was a good man as I walked past clasping his shoulder. "Thank you, Ophir,"

The room was so dark, but she seemed to glow, her hair shimmered as I fell in waves on the armchair. Like magnets, I move to her. "My Princess," she stirs staring at me in the darkness. Like rocks in an ocean, I drop to my knees in front of her my hands taking her waist pulling her to me, the feeling was everything. Having her pressed into me was safe, it was I who should make her feel safe not her making my weak self-feel safe.

I whisper, "The rules don't matter, I needed to see you," even when the tone was harsh, never one to break our rules but I would time and time again. Shaylee needed sleep gathering her fragile form in my strong arms I take her to the lone bed, it was warm, unlike this chamber. Together we lay, bodies pressed together while my fingers trail over the creamy pale skin of her arm moving to her neck, last was her silky hair. "Sleep my love, my Princess. Tomorrow you will be my wife, and myself your husband," she was sleeping soundly nearly right after, I wanted more time but this was all I was going to have and for now, it was enough.

I whisper, "Never doubt my love, for you no rule matters, no life comes before yours. Anything you ask will be done," a slight knock was heard as I scattered to the open window, I leaped hearing the door opening. I escaped back into my groom chamber seeing the Queen still waiting a smile graced her face.

I offered a smile, "She is now sleeping and Keziah never saw me, I jumped from the window. Ophir, bless him let me in. He must have known that I might try and see her,"

She stood, "He did, Theo snuck in to see me before our wedding. Such a night we had," a blushed covered her pale face as I chuckled. "I will try and make you both proud of me, to be worthy to be her husband,"

She patted my face before leaving me alone once again, but this time sleep came fast. My last thought was gaining momentum, our wedding night.


	15. Cold Feet

**Here is another chapter. I might do a time jump in the next so it will be in a time where Shaylee in Her Champion had not point of view.**

As I rouse from a heavy slumber, I am first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. The ground is lumpy as if I were on a bed of earth and rocks. My clothes feel as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. I half wonder if I'm still dreaming as I sit up to take in the shafts of light that burst through the stained glass above. Now I'm awake, perhaps more fully awake than I've ever been. There are no paths around me and no sign of another person. As far as I can tell I am alone with the birds who make their carefree song around me, and in that sweet melody, I feel more alone. This bizarre nightmare is mine alone. It's worse though than it first appears, usually after this point in waking I know who I am. But after today, I was not the same man, I was married and not to just anyone, to our Princess our future Queen.

The silence doesn't last much longer as a loud rattling on the chamber door alerted me my peace was gone. "COME IN!" making my voice louder. My mother and Gale walked in together, mother had a platter of food in hand and a bright smile on her face. She looked stunning in her gown, and Gale his clothes pressed, and his armor gleamed in the sunlight.

Taking a seat, his voice husky. "You finally slept, you need food and to ready yourself. Princess Shaylee is up and doing whatever her mother and Kylie are having her do. Your mother came to feed you before joining the bridal party,"

The platter was filled with cheese, meat, and bread it wasn't enough but we would have such a massive feast this was her way of alerting me not to overeat. I did not need to do much, just dress since I bathed late last night due to not being able to fall into slumber.

He asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Wouldn't you," I retorted in a joking matter.

Nodding, "Very much so, and I do not have the privilege of marrying the Princess. I am already nervous to be set to marry my love, Kylie," he was right this emotion was okay. I turn down food but accept a glass of water which I take tiny sips of as we wait in my chambers I don't want to chew on my nails or lips, so I find myself gnawing on the inside of my cheek. It still hasn't healed from a few days ago. Soon the taste of blood fills my mouth. All the reasons not to do this to her come flooding in as if my body chemistry just sent them a blanket invitation. I feel the soft panic that can grow or fade depending on what I do next. It will fade if I back away, but then I have to do this all again another time because she is what I have wanted for so long. It will grow if I let these thoughts swirl into a vortex of stupidity, eating their tail. Or I can breathe real slow, let the thoughts leak into the ether and be the real boss of me.

Gale clasped my shoulder, "Stop overthinking my friend, this was fate. Look at it, you watched this girl grow, you bellowed at her while treating her like a tiny warrior she was scared to fly due to you. It was Helena you gave her wings to learn while you were in Perth, it was not a shock to Helena and I that you fell for her out of everyone. She was always the reason you could never leave, not your duty to Theo or Queen Lenore. After she was born you changed and never noticed, this was fate," I listened to every word he said and some part of me wanted to agree but the other half felt I was dooming her to a half-life. I was old and change was not an easy thing for me, my way of thinking and actions are bound to get in the way.

My hands grasp my face, "I feel like I am dooming her. That my actions and mindset are going to set up future issues,"

He stood, "You're right, at least about your actions and mindset. Might want to work on that," his chuckle vibrated through the room as I finally stood ready to dress since I wanted to ensure the hall was to her liking and unlike her, I was able to roam the halls.

I was dressed, my boots new and my armor shone like spun silver, even the engravings have been redone and repainted by my mother for this day. My breath, my hair, and odor are all good as I leave this room for the last time. Now more than ever I was ready, knowing for us every day was a work in progress.

"Come on let us ensure everything is good, she will be taking her final walk in near thirty minutes," the halls smell warm, like a swirling warm cinnamon apple cider. My brethren roam the halls all in jovial moods on this day, it has been the talk of our great nation. So many have come to attend this union, representatives from every coven, every legion have arrived.

I think as we walk to the grand hall where we shall be married.

Marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It is not something endured but savored. It is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. Marriage is something so beautiful that in that natural world it would be an opening rose, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun. Perhaps that is why we give roses to those we love and often have them at our sacred unions. Marriage is the blessing we give to one another, an eternal bond of soulmates.

I was stunned and not at all surprised the halls looked so new, so awestruck. Lilies and some unknown soft cloth are draped in patterns, a canopy rest above were we will stand it looked to be floating. Pastel pink, blue, and white filled the large grand hall. "The Queen never lets us down," Gale laughed, and many joined in.

Fin was laughing, "A grand day this will be my friends, Commander Gideon you have been blessed," he nearly dislocated my shoulder when he hit me on the upper shoulder, but it was all in good fun.

The harp started to play soon after the piano blended in, the sound was harmony rolled into a lullaby. "I stand by your side today my friend," he did, taking his place as my best man one who would watch my back if anything was to go wrong today. But with the witches and legions here none dare attack it would be suicide.

The Queen walked in, her gown glowed a silverfish, her crown was a perfect match as she took her place at the altar, we all go on one knee until she speaks. "Please, stand. The time has come," her voice drifted like a feather over water. Keziah stood in an actual dark red gown, she would stand for Princess Shaylee in this union, her face was not giving me the impression she was okay with this taking place, but she says nothing.

I felt ill, my stomach was churning like nothing I have ever felt, not even in battle. Sweat was forming as I glanced at the Queen who was staring right at me, "Oh finally, Theo was like this for days. It shall pass," humor, she found my ailment funny and amusing as I wanted to vomit on the white cloth draped everywhere.

The hall was filled like never before, so many faces stare up at us waiting here making my head spin. I was happy but something was bothering me, but time was gone now.

Gage and Nat are at the double doors now, ready to open them to Shaylee. If she was smart, she bolts and never look back on me, but I prayed she walked to me. But there she was as they opened the doors her arm was intertwined with Ophir, her face was covered with her veil, the dress only intensified her beauty, cream-colored with pale blue and pink. She looked like an angel and until we both passed and even after she would be mine. She was walking far to slow for my liking, Ophir was beaming looking so proud he was chosen for this very high honor.

It would have been me if I was not the groom.

I beamed even with nausea rising like the tide, she stood in front of me and it was like the sun was just about to peek over the mountains. Was spoken, "Do you Queen Lenore, the humble, the Just, give your Daughter Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles to Commander Gideon of Perth, Commander of the Queens guard your only daughters hand in marriage," High Gargoyle Lukia said his voice old yet it held so much power and demanded respect, a fact which we all understood and gave.

"I don't," the room went silent, my heart dropped as my world started to crumble, she finally understood how bad I was for Shaylee.

She finished, "I, Queen Lenore, give Commander Gideon the gift of her, she belongs to no man." Now she placed the small hands of Princess Shaylee into my much larger ones, in this simple act I was home.

My voice is firm even with everything spinning, "I will love her, I will protect her, I will cherish her always as long as we live and even after we ascend to the heavens," the Queen took her seat with this smile that was not seen in so very long.

"We have all gathered in the Holy Place to be witness to this great and powerful union. Princess Shaylee of the Gargoyles to Commander Gideon of the Queens Guard," was spoken but my eyes stayed locked with the sparkling purple eyes of this angel before me.


	16. Aftermath

**1990**

No, good choices are made not on the journey, but in a moment, at a fork in the road. This is how the brain is; it is how we are. The forward motion comes best when the primitive drive and the higher social brain agree on a path. "Enough of this, we show no mercy," my hand slammed on the table spilling my drink as my wife, Princess Shaylee gave me such a loathing look. Her mother was not in attendance today letting her daughter oversee this consul meeting.

She did not hinder in her words, "Commander Gideon, you close-minded fool. I suggest you keep your mouth closed unless you have something productive to say, you are here because you normally are, you're not needed though. Viktor, I do not condone the killing of children no matter their race, woman, and men are another subject, but one female must be left alive to watch over those children. We're great protectors of the human race but we're no savages to kill those who can not defend themselves, children in every race are innocent. If any see fit to speak up to me on this, please do so," her eyes are containing the fire as they move over each of us, they lingered on me though.

I shut my mouth, she was strong of will and hard of head.

Viktor was the ruler of Naul's old tribe, I hated him as much as the one he replaced but he was a good ruler. He spoke, "I can agree with you on this, a child can be molded into something good. Like you, an angel here on Earth you have seen past the Commander's killing of the humans and married him trying to mold him into something more," his tone was so mixed, sly and awestruck.

She frowned, her brow turned into worry the rumors have increased myself have only heard small things, but Ophir has alerted me she has started to hear much more and that it was time to talk with her.

I was not weak and could talk to her, she was the love of my life, every day was new and I never thought it possible but daily I fell in love with her even more.

Though the sunset was illuminating the horizon, the woodland pathway was still dark. The trees stood as if charcoal against the deep blue sky. The only flash of color was the orange pouring across the skyline like molten lead from a furnace.

An angel is one who loves, who does their best to help others, who goes the extra mile to do what's right when there's nothing in it for themselves at all. But angels still look after themselves, they can feel such exquisite emotional pain and loneliness is a torture to them. They can still love in any way they wish or need, we all have those rights, right? "Might we talk, I should have spoken to about this so very long ago," her eyes are soft now and filled with her love and passion.

She gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me. "I was waiting for this moment for some time, it never should have taken so long, Gideon. Our marriage, for the most part, has been built on lies. I am here to listen," her tone was gentle as she sits in her alcove her eyes on me as I stay feet away at my desk, the battle plans forgotten for now.

She needs the truth, " 'I have wrong you, Gale warned me before we married so long ago to talk to you. Our marriage is built on lies and blood, your Grandmother never wanted us to marry and I never blamed her either but I am selfish and have loved you with such devotion,"

"Devotion is not your issue, you're closeminded and feel you can act as if you're in control which will never ring true," I nod trying to just tell her of those dark times.

I continued, "I am not a good man, Shaylee. Before you were even born, my sister Halo was killed before she could stop aging by a demon. I was with your father at the ball, no I was not seeking the Queen's hand in marriage. I was the one who should have protected her and I failed her, after that my outlook changed on many things. I deep down I loathe the humans, even as time has passed they have done nothing but grown more ignorant and destructive in their behavior. I am not the only Gargoyle to think this, but they stay silent as this is what we were created for," taking another deep breath, she was just looking at me her face devoid of emotion but her eyes are still soft and passionate. I was not telling her anything she did not already understand of me.

"I killed humans, for no other reasons but I hated them. I have killed children of other races, demons. Your father knew I needed help and sent for me, I was his best friend, so he brought me here to grow. Your mother begged me not to leave after he passed. Gargoyle's either like me or do not, all know of my past, but none have outright spoken to you,"

She moved to look at me, her cheeks are red. "You killed for fun? Killed children," now her voice was cutting me.

"Yes, my love. I have done terrible things,"

She seemed to radiate raw power, "When was the last time you have done such vile acts," I couldn't lie, no more lies.

I stood but she held her hand up, telling me to keep my distance. "While you aged, I left for a few months to rule Perth while my brother aged and father went on missions to find the passion he had lost. I took a legion with me, half of us butchered a coven of demons all of them. The rest spat on our choice, they thought the children were innocent, my father found out and alerted me he was disappointed and disgusted with my actions. As for killing a human, days after your birth,"

She looked horrified at me, my heart broke seeing this raw pain she held. "Do you hold any regret or sadness in these vile actions?"

To lie was screaming in my head.

"No, I have never. I did what I wanted, riding the world of vile creatures and vile humans."

She turned in slow motion, at least to me, but in reality, her head snapped to the side her eyes like fire. "You do not feel remorse about killing children and humans, the very species we were created to protect, Gideon. How could you be so cold," her voice cracked now.

"I hate hurting you, my love. But I would do it all again the only thing I would change is telling you sooner,"

She spat in hate, a very rare thing. "But not before we wed, you knew I would not wed you knowing your past. I love humans and have a passion for children, many demon children have been taken in by clans and raised with love and light. You have seen them, seen what good they have when raised right. Any of us can be evil and vile as you have just proven to me, you have lied and betrayed me," every word was so filled with pain, I jumped up to go to her but a blast of energy hit my chest sending me back.

She was snarling, "How dare you, how dare my mother," she strode from our room leaving me in the painful silence. This fear is my challenge and my demon to slay, for it will come until I do, unannounced and gnarly. The only way out is to order this brain to function, to demand solutions instead of this crazy-making circling anxiety. So, though it feels as if my bones have no more strength and my muscles are all out of power, I still have the option to remain still, to be quiet enough to choose how to fight for her.

Ophir walked in looking very frustrated, "Commander Gideon, I hoped she would not, that she sees that you have changed. She has asked for you to remove your belongings and return to your old chambers until she wishes it otherwise. She at this time is with her mother," I bolted for her consul chamber knowing my wife and the Queen would be there.

The room was warm but Shaylee her power made it seem like a vast chill was raging. "Commander Gideon, I don't approve of my daughter's actions. But she has made it clear it is her choice until she orders it you will be in your old chambers,"

Shaylee was fuming, "You do not approve, mother. But here you approved of me marrying a baby killer, he killed those we were born to protect, you have taken a firm stance in his defense. I am appalled in this,"

Keziah and Kylie take a stance around her, "I, my Queen, I side with the Princess in this endeavor. Commander Gideon, he has wronged our race and holds no remorse in his heart for his vile actions." Keziah stood tall knowing Shaylee would take her defense against all.

Kylie gave her love a sad look, Gale never went against me in this but never acted on it. "None of us are above Michael, you allowed his deeds against humans to go un-punished gave him honor by being your guard. A duty he has exceeded in," at least I didn't fail at something.

I spoke at last, "Our kind doesn't do such things, it will cause discord among us to have us in separate chambers. She is my wife,"

Shaylee snapped nailing me in the head with her mother's marble book holder. "You vile bastard, you will go now remove your belongings. I suggest you leave and do it or like the humans, I will divorce you, I unlike some do what is right for our kind," her stunning face was filled with grief as Gale and Ophir escorted me back to our shared chamber. Gale and Ophir helped me, everyone looked at me seeing my shame, some looked more than happy it came at all.

I was left alone in my old chambers, "I should have lied,"

At supper, she ignored me her face pale, her eyes red from crying as Kylie and Keziah sit with her whispering in low tones. Ophir, bless him gave me a nod alerting me he would speak to her after his beloved went to bed.

I sighed, "Gideon, she loves you, my friend. I am sorry, she is as mad at me as she is you," she placed her hand over mine and it did help, I still had the Queen on my side.

"Thank you, my grace," I meant it from the bottom of my cold black heart.


	17. For Now!

**Here is a small update, my mother was using my laptop and spilled her coffee on it! Currently don't have one so using my daughters this one time. I will update all my stories, am in the process of getting a new laptop.**

This was not how our marriage should have been, yes only days had passed but her righteous anger was still there. I walk like my limbs don't really belong to me and each step is a negotiation rather than an order. Everything hurts now. Every damn thing. I wince to cross the floor, heading to our seats the Queen was in front of me with my hand pressed to the small of her back. Princess Shaylee hardly even gave her mother a nod of her head in welcome, she would forgive her mother before me. Pain is an invisible, subjective and open dispute unless it is one's own pain. Aches are worse, always taken to be less then they are and hardly ever thought of without the possibility of the sufferer magnifying their woes. Sometimes I think the reaction a person has to another's pain tells more about that person than they'd like. Maybe it's just that they were never listened to as a kid, but no matter the cause they lean toward disbelief rather than empathy.

I was not better.

I tried, "My love," but the way her eyes turned to fire. Her eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. At that moment I knew she was already far away. Once more I was the enemy. These swings from most loved to most hated would be the end of me. Her states had no greyscale, only the polar extremes existed. I drew in a deep breath; the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took for me to back down from her. But today I tried again, "Princess, please. Just let me talk with you alone much do I have to atone for. You're my wife the single being that I truly love with all of myself," Keziah gave her a look, telling her to calm down but Shaylee had already carved her own destiny and was not taking orders from anyone anymore.

Venom dripped from her tongue, "I suggest you sit down and close your mouth, for now, you're not welcomed in my company, no baby killer is. If I was to find those who aided you they be banished and so should you, my dear husband,"

Snapping, "Nye, only the Queen can do any type of banishing,"

"And one day that will be me, and you will not be the man at my side, Commander Gideon," her mother stood her hand on my chest, her other going out to touch her daughter but Shaylee stood back. "No, you knew he was a killer and never told me your daughter. You have more loyalty to him than I," this was not right, every Gargoyle was watching this. Yes, the Princess herself was allotted to be outspoken to the Queen. But with the Princess firmly against her husband, this was causing discord among us. I stood there frozen as I watched in awe at her expression. I saw nothing short of disgust on her face, almost hatred, as her face reddened with anger. I was mortified, frozen to the spot. I felt traumatized. I couldn't believe it had happened, and in front of everybody too. I stood soaking her face in, she turned on her heel with Kylie and Keziah walking behind her only the loud slam of the oak doors could be heard.

With great effort I sat rather than chase her down, "She no longer loves me, my Queen. Did you not see her face," the Queen gave a long sigh. "I did, she is angry but deep down her love will win over. But you must keep trying to win her back. You will not sit back and let her leave you. If you love her you find a damn way to make it right with her, my advice is to start with Kylie," she was right, Kylie was firmly one the Princesses side but would at the very least talk to my last real friend her mate, Gale.

"Aye, you're always right, my Queen." I ate while everyone watched me, some smiling at my shame the others more worried and with good right.

These difficult emotions, I see them like a river flowing by me. I sit here upon the grass and onward they go. In a few days the water is calm again and so am I. There is nothing to be done about them, just stay calm, do healthy things and then everything is okay again. Than Gale comes in with his mate, Kylie gave him a very disgruntled look. "My love, all I ask is hear him out. In no way must you do anything more, the Queen personally asked this," this left her in a bind but she sat with grace far from me.

I started, "How is my wife, is she eating and sleeping?" her face twisted, and it looked as if she would not answer me.

Almost shyly she spoke, "She has had issues with both, not thanks to you, Commander. How could she sleep knowing the man she devoted herself to, the man she loves more than herself has done such un-speak able acts. She used to hate you for how you acted but then she saw little aspects of good in you, she loved you flaws and all, but you lied and created a foundation of lies and blood. How dare you do such a thing to her, you have shamed us," her face growing red and in a very new emotional state, she moved faster than either of us, her blade sticking from my shoulder blade. I glanced down and when I looked up, she was sitting back down looking rather unbothered by her actions. For now, it best the blade stayed in as I grunted taking my seat.

Gale looked shocked, "I am wrong, Kylie. I hated life and nearly all in it other than a select few. My hatred towards every demon remains, yes when I killed those demon children I was in a very bad place. They never cared Halo was not aged, she was a child too, but she lay dead. The Dark Prince never cared Princess Shaylee was a mere child when he came for her one night, I had just returned my feet touched the floor when she screamed. He planned to take her then and raise her to be his wife, I was able to save her that night. Demons have taken those I loved, Theo our King, Halo my only sister, they turned my only brother against not just our nation of protectors but his family. In your emotional distress did you not act out,"

"You're no child, Commander. I full-grown man did these terrible acts to you, not a child, it is Shaylee who loves our adopted demons' children, finds them loving host to show them the good and that they have the choice to be whomever they chose. You hold no remorse,"

I was faint, "No, I do not. But I know I was wrong; I cannot change the past but I can make a better future and learn from mistakes that were made. But I love Shaylee, more than she knows, she has been the single good thing in my life. I have loved her since she stopped aging. I just need her to talk to me, she doesn't have to forgive me, just to listen to me," she stood her eyes on Gale.

Like a whip she spoke, "I do not suggest you trick me again. I will talk to our Princess and only because he is honest in his desire to make amends for his past actions and his emotional state when these actions happened played a part. But I suggest to you Commander show her from afar a softer side to you, and make it in a way it will force her to watch to listen," she strode leaving me bleeding.

"Ward, please, " I asked as he helped me up, the blue blood soaking the clothing as we rushed from the Red room seeing the Queen with Baruchel and Ophir, "Kylie spoke to him…in her own way," Gale blushed dragging me off but right now my mind was going a mile a minute with a way to get her attention. I was healed and upright by dinner when I stood looking down at the Queen, "I must go for some time, you're protected here. I need to find something I lost long ago," I had no reason to ever believe it could be found again.

Princess Shaylee, her head turned to gaze at us, but this time I acted as if I didn't notice. "If you must, then I wish you a safe journey, my friend,"

"I must be well my Queen," it hurt, every step away from my wife hurt me like a blade to the shoulder but I moved as if through the mud to my chamber my ax and bag ready for me to find my humanity or what emotions that evade me, since her death.

Kylie and Shaylee are watching from the North tower, her eyes hold no love, but I see worry and I held on to that if she worried maybe love still holds true inside her. I fly higher and higher until she nor myself can be seen, I was going home to confront Halo's death. Kylie was right no child did this, I wanted to see these demons we raised up close and see for myself.

"I will return my love,"


	18. Isle

**Here is another chapter, finally.**

It was if my heart was no longer beating in my chest, it was long gone or felt that way. My expression was of one being forced to endure an unpleasant odor. My gaze was unwavering and unabashed.

Winter was here now and here to stay.

Under a dove grey sky, the colors of my world don their winter coats, each hue darker and richer than before. The path sparkles and crunches, like sugar underfoot, and the coolness brings me right into the now, into the moment of life. Though the flowers sleep and the trees show their lofty arms once more, a smile plays upon these cold lips. For as much as I love the summertime, I love the winter too. For every perfume of the meadow, there is the earthy loam of the newly-lit forest floor. We have done our job here now it is a waiting game; we must wait for the storms to pass before we depart for home.

My home is where ever my loving wife is, her arms, the palace, in her eyes even. But at this time home was not a welcome place, it was cold and time had not been what she needed. I watched the younglings curiously through the stained glass. These are not of our race, these little things are those we were forced to spare over the years on Princess Shaylee's orders, our kind has taught them, raised them with love and light. As far as Grace has informed me these younglings have risen to every standard, I was shocked none the less.

The soft and stern voice of Grace washed over me, "That young one you are intently watching, does the silver glow of her hair remind you of your once young bride, our glorious Princess? For she certainly acts as she once did, with a raging wildfire none could hold back,"

I asked, "But we want resilient kids, right?

She smiled, "Right, but if you're gonna have a hard time next week, should I start being nasty to you now?

Her voice never wavered, it kept the small tone, "No! Then I'd be worn out by the time the problem came!

I hated that she was right, "And kids are the same. Love and support win's. When they feel comfortable they will explore, take risks and learn to deal with success and failure and see them for the imposters they are, as Kipling would say. The joy is in the learning and we only confront the fear that comes with learning when we feel safe, loved and supported," the young girl did remind me of my wife, her hair like spun silver, her skin was pale too. She had been my main focus when we arrived, her eyes red but she smiled often, and when she laughed it was infectious.

Shaylee herself rescued this girl, gave her a new name and new life and seems little Isle was a demon but she was now one of us, she used her demonic powers to save lives and not kill like her kin.

Like clockwork her red eyes bore into mine as they so often have since my arrival, she just smiles. Her feet move to me, this is a first she never came within feet of myself but now her small body stands stiff in front of me. Her tone was thick and sweet like boiling brown sugar, "Hello Princess Shaylee's husband, is she coming too?"

I answered staring down at her, "No, Isle. This was a period of reflection for myself, I wronged my wife and am here to learn a lesson,"

Like a switch has flipped she let out a peal of giggles, taking my hand into hers. She should be fearful of me like the rest but no not she, "Oh, I can help you, I can. Grace says I am very smart," Grace bowed her head watching as this little demon pulled me onto the cold stone bench.

"None can help me,"

Her face morphed into anger, "Tell me what you did, and maybe I can. Even if it only a small help, it is better than nothing. Eden, he fell and I kissed his knee and he said it was all better," ahh yes, the son of the clan leader, a fine young man he would be.

"I killed your kind, Isle. Not just the men, but the woman and young ones. I killed humans, I was a very bad person and Princess Shaylee she hates me now. I deserve to never see her again,"

I felt her tiny arms wrap around me, "You were misguided, everyone can change. My kin kills yours, humans, witches, they kill and take. But Princess Shaylee she offered us a new life filled with love, I was not loved before. Only after I was here was I hugged and fed enough; I am happy now. I have a real family, I get to learn, and have friends. I don't like chores but we don't have to like everything now do we. Are you here to learn?"

Let learning be as a child who laughs, running up a helter-skelter at a fun-fair. Every step is a joy, each step ascended with ease as the brain fills with pure happiness, one born of curiosity and the anticipation of discovery. Then comes the "Aha" moment as we ride the exhilaration back to the ground, smiling, eager to find new stairs. This was mine, "I have, and I have learned all my mistakes. I was so hateful and I was wrong and regret my killings. Maybe not of the men and some woman, but the little ones,"

Isle smiled, "I think the feast will be starting, we should go," like that I walk behind her a few others heading to the feast. "We leave for home in the morning," I alert my men who are very happy with this, now was the time to try and make amends for my actions.

Isle was laughing down the table, "make sure to write me updates on, Isle. I will send her a gift once home, a weapon befitting her." Grace just chuckled but gave me a nod.

Before I leave I see her waving from the alcove, "Safe travels, tell Princess Shaylee I loves her,"

"I will, Isle. Now you look out for a wrapped silver gift," now she was beaming as we flew into the morning sky feeling the cold, but now the warmth of home was not too far off.


	19. Home in her eyes

Here is another chapter for you, more to come on my other story as well.

Autumn days fall by as fast as the leaves from the trees. The sun rises and sets as if on fast-forward as if there is some divine hurry to reach the winter. Though the sun is still bright, still brilliant in the sky, it is cooler even on the days that lack cloud. Soon every bough will be only brown and the gay colors they brought us will dim to a fading memory. I call out, "Only a mere few minutes before we arrive home, can you see the palace?"

Gale looks and in his eyes mirth flickers, "Aye, and to think our beloved Princess has not seen her husband in seven months. You think she will be pleased to see you?" we both knew she might curse me, be pleased with my presence or unbothered. The dark crept in as we get closer to home we knew the feast would be going on soon, and I was famished. 

When anxiety and fear grab me by the tongue and dry my mouth, I don't panic anymore. I've been there before, I know the feeling, and knowing it makes it less scary - I am all the stronger for my battle scars. So instead of letting it take me down, I tell myself everything will be alright. I remind myself that I am a good person, I do good things, I have a heart full of love because of her and there is world is full of good people out there. Fear can only hold me back, stop me from reaching my dreams. I can't say it never comes again, but each victory gets a little easier. I am done with my internal pep talk as my legion lands all jovial being home once again. I missed the warmth here, the stone walls welcoming as many are happy to once again see us.

I hard clap to the back sent me stumbling, "Dear Commander, good to have you home," Ophir gave me a grimace his eyes telling me much more, she was not going to be giving me a warm welcome.

I get my baring's " I take it my wife is not going to be thrilled with my homecoming," my tone more and more depressed.

A shrug, "That is unseen, I know she has not been pleased with how long you've been gone she worried much more than we knew of. But my little demon can hold a grudge like none other, you just missed her she was heading to our evening supper," 

"Time to face her, the big bad is scared of the innocent Princess," Gale chuckled when we all knew how very dangerous our innocent little Princess was. Together we walk the halls seeing many bow as we hurried to eat, all famished after traveling. Once the massive double doors opened many faces turned up to us, the Queen stood fast walking to me, her daughter my beloved wife her eyes narrowed with emotion. She made no move to stand but her mother was beaming "Welcome home, you're a mess after supper we will have a meeting before you retire to your chambers. Come sit and eat my friend," leading me past her daughter.

I looked down at my wife, her eyes so vivid breaking my fragile heart with longing. I missed her, missed her like I never imagined. I spoke low as Keziah gave me a very angry look, "My wife, you look ill are you not well," her face was thinner and paler.

With a low snarl, it was her guard Keziah who answered, "You are as dumb as a rock, and that is being very rude to a rock. I will kill you where you stand, you're the cause of her illness did you not think of her while out doing Michael knows what. She is also a witch and bonded to the very likes of you, it is painful when separated for long periods you fool," her eyes flashing in her anger, I turned to the Queen who only gave me a very sad head nod alerting me Keziah was not lying. 

Only a small sigh escaped my lips as I looked at my beloved. "I in no way meant to hurt her, Keziah. I am home now and will do my best to make it right, even though it pains me. She and I needed this time away, I was in battle and learning a lesson that I now wish would have been learned much sooner. Isle, she was my teacher," now I saw her face change, just enough to give me some hope. I ate with gusto, anything and everything I was so into the moment I never noticed she left supper, another win for her and loss for me, I was not caring just noshing. 

But in the Red room, she was at her throne with Keziah glaring at me, her blade was out as she cleaned her nails while her eyes are on my entrance. Shaylee rose, "My mother was tired, I will be conducting this meeting, Commander Gideon. Sit so that we might start and finish with haste," her voice was cold, it even sent a chill around the room that all felt.

I take my seat as does she, I started going into great detail as Kylie scribbled every word as Shaylee watched me her face never changed. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "How is little Isle?" I smiled at her tone.

I was honest, " That girl is something else, daily she reminded me of another little girl. But maybe this little one can grow without the constant pressure to be something more and just be herself. She is full of fire," she smiled at me, it may have been due to how I spoke of Isle. 

Gale grinned, "Who did she remind you of?" he commented as Ophir smiled at me. "Yes, dear Commander who?" he offered as I groaned. 

"She reminded me of Shaylee when she was growing, the silver hair and eyes that stand out against pale skin. She is trouble walking much like the one who rescued her, Isle has a mouth and the action to back it up. She is brave and willing to work at being the best she can be, she has risen above her parentage and shown many of us lessons we should have learned long ago,"

Keziah was watching her charge, she adored Shaylee since birth and being enamored earned her the privilege of guarding her along with Ophir. Shaylee raised her brow at me, she was questioning my words. "Yes, while that is all well and good, I am happy knowing she is doing so well. I will send a word in the morning for Isle to write to me. Kylie has recorded your account of your time away, I find some faults in your story. I doubt highly all this took seven months, four days, fifteen hours, and forty-five minutes, to accomplish. I will have words with the Queen in the morning, for now, this meeting is finished, all may leave while I have words with my guards and my consul," like that she dismissed us. 

I stood along with the rest, I noted all but Keziah, Ophir, Kylie, and to my surprise Gale all remained seated. I hated that the choice to stay was not offered, but I felt her watching me and my body reacted turning to lock eyes with her. "Isle, she said she loves you. Much like I do, Shaylee. No matter how much you loathe me and with good right, I love you more than anything. More than my duty to Lenore, my family, my life, I have wronged you in many ways. I stayed away from home because to see your face knowing what I have done was like daggers to my heart, before you I never had to worry because my heart was closed and cold but with you my world was turned upside down, no matter how long it might take you will see how I have changed," I leave her before she can speak, knowing I was more worried she would brush this off and say nothing dismissing me in the process. 

For the first time in so long, I was happy, happy to see her and be home with her. I couldn't sleep after my bath so I lay in the alone alcove just watching the sky when her voice is heard. I stay silent as it grows closer, it is Kylie with her. "Princess, you must eat and rest. Your love is home, no need to worry any longer, he is safe and still rather dim. Come now," Kylie was whispering but now I was close enough to hear her, hear the emotions in her voice. 

Shaylee sighed, it even sounded tired. "My powers are off due to him, everything my friend is off because of him. I missed him, and I hate myself for it, hate that I still love him as much if not more than our wedding day. I don't know how to forgive him," if that was all, I would find a way to show her how to.

Kylie yawned, "Just forgive him, never forget, but let the past stay there. Talk to him alone, soon enough you'll be healthy again and able to see into him and judge his actual feelings. But you married him knowing he was hiding something but told yourself it was nothing bad and now we face the truth, but you love him and will never love another. Gale never told him that the stress, pain of betrayal, and hurt had caused you to miscarry, not even the Queen knows, you need to tell him he was going to be a father," my world spun, my head was detached, I heard her every word but everything was in panic mode now. I caused her so much pain never knowing she was with child, our child. I ruin everything I touch; I cause death in my wake.

"Aye, I will. That at the very least he needs and deserves to know, it will be with a heavy heart. If in time I see he has changed than might we work on us until then it best he keeps his distance," 

No other words are said as I move to watch her and Kylie walking to our old room, I will be back with her soon. I don't get a chance to blink before Kylie turned her bright eyes locked on mine, shock and anger are seen. I just nod to her letting her lead my wife to bed. I stay put knowing she was coming back to lay into me, she did too her face was red. 

I cut her off, "I was not following you, I happen to be laying on the ledge watching the moon and stars unable to sleep. I didn't want to upset her more by showing my face, was not my intention to listen to your private conversation. My brother was right, I bring death, Halo, Helena, our King, and now my child. Kylie, I have changed," 

Her face was now a normal color, "You better act right when she tells you if she finds out you were eavesdropping she might curse you. Gideon, think about it, she wants to forgive you but doesn't know-how. So give her a damn reason too," her voice blending into the coming ones as she walks away heading to Gale.

My heart was broken at my foolishness. "I'm going too," 

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, my friend," I spun my heart racing seeing the Queen coming, she seemed to glow as she came closer. "You should be in slumber, come, my Queen, we can have tea before you retire," like that I was home for good. 


	20. Loss

Here is another small chapter.

Time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain, days have passed and Princess Shaylee was no closer to talking to me.

Gale was watching me as I tugged on my clean armor, "Kylie alerted me after the meeting, Princess Shaylee will request your company," it hurt knowing now why she wanted to talk to me, I wanted to refuse but I longed to be near her as she has kept her distance.

"I will of course accept; it is time for me to walk Queen Lenore. I will see you at the gathering," my tone was level not hinting at my inner turmoil when I hit me, he probably knew why she was wanting my presence. Under my fingers, the stone is rougher than the callused skin of an old man and it leaves my skin cold, drawing dampness into my bones. It stretches away, disappearing into the black in every direction. But the light was bringing warmth and colors flooded my eyes as I moved closer to the main chamber.

One single knock before her voice echoed allowing me to enter her private chambers. "Come, my Queen," 

"I truly missed you my friend, very happy to have you home. Have you made any headway concerning my Angel?" she would have to ask. And I couldn't give her the answer she wanted to hear from me. "Nye, Princess Shaylee will speak to me when ready with her using force will not get me far will only get me steps back," she nodded she knew her little girl even better than myself. 

She was not at our morning meal and that caused me to worry as the Queen sent Gale to find out her reason, when he returned even when he spoke his eyes stayed on mine. "Princess Shaylee is not well, but she will be at our gathering. Kylie brought her some food but she is not hungry," it was the distance we have between us. 

I stood leaving she was just so stubborn, I thought I heard the Queen but my mind was solely on getting to my wife. Our room was close as Keziah and Ophir are outside her door in an argument it seems but her reddened face. "Move aside," I ordered and in this, I was ranked above them. 

Keziah just barred her teeth, but Ophir took his wife into his arms holding her body firmly to him. "Keziah, he gave us an order. I am following it because his wife needs him right now even if she hates him," he was firm with her. "He is the cause of it, he will never be worth her. He has walked all over their marriage, she lost her baby and I will never forgive his actions or him," each word spat at me before she was dragged away, she was right on all accounts. I didn't knock my body filled the door seeing her sleeping with Kylie perched on a chair with an untouched platter behind her.

Kylie only gave a nod leaving us, time was nothing to me right now seeing her like this once again. Her face at peace her hair spilling out covering her and the feathered pillow, but black colored under her eyes, her frame thinner than when I arrived. I soaked this vision in before I moved to her taking to the chair at her side, I just held her hand while she slept her face was glowing now, but still resembles a person with influenza.

"You shouldn't be in here, Commander,"

"This is the single place I should be, we don't have to speak, solely here to offer my presence. You need to eat and if having to be around me for a small amount in time will calm the witch in you enough to do so, then it will be done," grim knowing she rather suffer than be near me, but now she says nothing just sit's up in our bed. This is never how I thought we would be, but here we're as I hand her the platter of food, her favorites even a slice of cake. Her hands look translucent and tremble as she does take the offered food, she was hungry, she at least was trying to gain nourishment. Slow and steady she ate never finishing anything, my eyes linger on her. 

Each minute that passed was hard as the tense silence was growing, I had to break it. At least this I could do still, my bulky frame took the space on the small marble bench to her grand piano the music is my external heartbeat and the lyrics are my soul in sweet vibrations; I could play forever these poetic words, my ode to the universal love we shared, to nature and creation. Her words whispered touching me like a feather but with the weight of a thousand boulders. "I lost our child, the healer said it was the magnitude of hurt and stress and illness at such a young gestation. I rather none more knew of this," the pure heartbreak was clear in her tone as I could no longer bear her pain. Taking to the bed enveloping her with my arms, she could fight me but right now we both needed the contact, feeling her body shake hearing sobs reached my ears as the wetness came. 

I never experienced grief this bad before. It all started when she left me and now this. It sneaked up on me quietly and took me under its arms in an instant. There is a silence to my soul; I am fall leaves under frost. I feel the chill in my blood, coldness bringing the synapses of my brain to a standstill. Part of it is a pain, yet one I can endure, one I can sleep through night after night without the anesthesia of false hope. This is my winter; I wait for spring and the chattering of the birds. 


	21. United

**Here is another chapter.**

Emotional growth is much akin to physical fitness, in that the more you practice being empathic and kind, the more you do the right thing even when it's the harder thing, the easier it gets. But it's also "no pain, no gain," because you gotta be willing to look at yourself with that "no excuses" attitude and be willing to make the changes you need to make. I was making changes and I knew deep down she noticed them, I sit in the Red Room with the Queen, the rest of her guard, Gale, Kylie, and Ophir waiting for the clan's leaders to arrive along with Keziah and my wife. 

Her soft voice drifted to me, "I am most glad to have seen you and my angel speaking at least, this is progress. Right now I fear I must say something the separation is causing discord," I knew that it was, that whispers ran ramped in every holy place it has nearly been a single year and rumors spread like wildfire in the brush. 

Ophir gave us a look as he gave words, "I do agree, they feel Commander should be banished or she takes him back and they form a united front once again. I suggest Princess Shaylee and Commander Gideon talk with another, not you my Queen someone who can see both sides and consul the young couple through this," yes, a brilliant idea and I say as much. "I fully agree with Ophir, but this is also up to Princess Shaylee," my voice cutting off when the doors opened and she and Keziah walked in, but Kylie her eyes are daggers on us knowing this would be brought up and soon.

Behind her, a legion of leaders walked each bowing before our Queen and Princess, before the took their place at our table. Queen Lenore spoke when the double doors closed, "Thank you for coming, let us get to business," it began, reports on activity, request, and missions are delegated but none of that got my full attention. 

The woman a seat away had it, she always has, I knew I was so angry with her for making the separation so prolonged but deeper down I was the one who caused the rift in the first place. But after Isle came and saw her, she also saw the connection that I had with the little troublemaker things shifted and we started speaking more.

It was Draco who asked for permission to have the floor, it was granted, "With all respect my Princess, I feel it time this be brought up. Most feel you're right in your actions with your husband of choice due to his disturbing actions. Rumors and rifts are being caused by it though and in turn that is not good for our people to not be united," the room, grew colder with his every word.

She just smiled a fire in her eyes, I waited for her words. "And what is it being said, Draco? And what do you men think I should do to remedy the dire situation?" she to them sounded as if she cared for their words and advice, but Keziah smirked, Princess Shaylee cared not she would only do as she saw fit but knew who to act in such situations like this.

Draco smiled that cat and mouse grin he had, "Banish him but that is me, his actions speak loud. But most think you should forgive his past actions. That he is not worth you, he brought blood and lies into such a holy union. He was engaged when you had chosen him, he is negative and toxic," this I was guilty of but I never told my wife that I had indeed been engaged to Helena once. 

She ran her fingertips over her scroll her eyes on Draco, her patience was tested and it was directed to many. Her mother sighed her head in her hand as she gave me a loathing look, "Draco my friend, thank you for caring so deeply. I must agree something final must be down about this separation for it has caused such discord in every holy place, and even I must do what is best for our people,"

I stood, "May I have the floor,"

"You may," Queen Lenore was more frustrated this was never how we wanted this spoken of. I start, "Draco, I will end you as I did Naul when he crossed me long ago. I have only wronged my wife; I have shamed our marriage and should never be forgiven but no man will ever love her the way I have and still do. I have loved only her since right before she stopped aging, I was engaged to Helena so when Princess Shaylee married, I wouldn't die alone. Do not mistake or twist anything with me, or you will pay the price like so many before you," 

Ophir with his hand on my shoulder spoke, "Many act as if negativity is bad, sometimes it is, but sometimes it's how we truly connect to another person because we see that they care. To say I must always be positive, never express a downward emotion, anxiety or fear, is a sort of toxic positivity that isolates me. If I can't be the real me and say what I really feel in a safe space with people who respond with empathy, I am alone regardless of how many are around me. Most of the time I am a positive person who helps others and is optimistic. Most of the time I'm working well and looking for chances to help the humans and myself, to develop my talents and be a positive contributor to Michael and our Holy place. But... sometimes I'm having a bad day, or worried about something, or needing to vent. At those times I'm simply looking for the emotional equivalent of a hand on the shoulder, not a miracle for the other to solve my problem. We all need a sense that we are in this together as a great race, that we are not a team of one, that our existence matters and our efforts are appreciated. We need a sense that others see us, the triumphs and the challenges, and love us just the same. So those who will never tolerate a negative emotion, who act as if bad days or anxiety isn't acceptable, that's toxic positivity and it needs to stop so we can be real and make honest connections. My Princess will do as she sees fit, I say learn and let go but never forget, but forgive. But in the end, none of us or what we wish are important, only Princess Shaylee's feeling are," I was so grateful to Ophir his words would go further with her than anyone, her mother kept silent just observing the chaos.

She just kept her face devoid of anything, "Another mistake, the meeting is over. All but my husband please take your leave. The morning feast is to start please stay and enjoy," she was ordering our Queen away and the was overstepping, but her mother stood Barachel helping her as I stayed seated. Draco smirked along with a few others and they might just get their wish but all file out one by one leaving us in private.

She was angry it was clear now, her eyes narrowed in anger as with a hiss she spoke, "You forgot to mention you had been with Helena, you said I was the only one,"

I say, "You're now, and you were then for me there has never been another. I didn't love Helena she said yes to me because I was having a mental break, in no way did I ever think it be me you said. I didn't want to die alone that was it, I was so in love with this angel and never thought you could feel the same. Damn it Shaylee," my temper getting the best of me when I knew I was the one making the mistakes and continuing to do so.

She didn't flinch, her face stayed the very same as before. Her fingers tap in rhythmic motion the purple current just running over her hand. "Make no mistake, Commander, I am in no way forgiving and never forgetting. But for the good of our race, for the love we still have for the other this is your single allowance of such actions because the next instance of it you will be banished from this place back to Perth. I will not divorce you but you will never see me unless it is a gathering such as today, is this clear?" she was playing her cards, and I had none to combat her and if she was giving me this chance I was taking it and would crawl to her on hands and knees if she so wished.

I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

I asked her after taking a knee in front of her, "May I move back into our chambers,?" her face was colored in blush. Nodding her head, "At your leisure, and do not think I didn't understand Draco was urging your banishment," I was ready to leave and move into our chambers but she wanted to make a point to those who had crossed her.

As she walked, she took my hand into hers, my heart finally at peace. Her hands were smooth and pampered, just like the rest of her. Pianist's fingers with cool white skin and perfect manicure. To the touch, they were soft and warm, but I have seen her kill and fight, she was a Princess but also a warrior. Draco was red-faced when we walked in as such, hands clasped together united once again, I was a danger to her but she loved me as I loved her. 

My hand braced on her lower back while helping her into her throne, but her last small act had Draco storming out in a rage as Queen Lenore smiled. Princess Shaylee's palm caressed my cheek, the lines on her hand catching my attention. They swirled on her hand like an unfinished drawing. Her long bony fingers were stroking my cheek, but all I could see were her stunning eyes she acted as if it was only her and I in the room.

"I love you above all, my love, my wife, my life," was all I could mumble to her.


	22. End

The story for now is complete.

PM me if you want more from Commander Gideon's pov.


End file.
